No un villano
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Adquirió una enorme responsabilidad, que con el tiempo fue formando parte de su ser. Él era destrucción y solo esperaba para poder vencer a la creación y así poder cumplir su objetivo. Nunca pensó que aquella mentira que había formado para el mundo, él mismo la termino creyendo, mucho menos imagino que alguien completamente ajeno a ello le haría aterrizar sus pies en el suelo.
1. Prólogo

Gabriel llevó sus ojos desde el rostro de su hijo hasta el pequeño anillo negro que tenía entre sus manos.

— No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Adrien, devuélveme ese libro — Ordenó, aprisionando la joya entre su mano formando un puño.

— ¿Por qué nunca confías en mí? — Se atrevió a preguntar en un débil titubeo, aferrándose al libro que tenía frente a su pecho — Tantas mentiras, tanto trabajo extra solo para alejarme de lo que haces en realidad — Su voz comenzaba a tomar fuerza, sintiendo un ligero arrebato de valentía.

Frunció el ceño, observando aquella actitud de su hijo que no era usual en él y que le parecía un espejo tortuoso de la mujer que le había sido arrebatada.

— Yo soy tu padre, quien te debe proteger de lo que sea y quien debe ver por tu felicidad — Explicó mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia él — Quien debe traer de vuelta a tu madre soy yo —.

Adrien apretó sus labios en clara señal de desesperación, recordando a su madre tendida en una cama de hospital y con miles de aparatos conectados a ella para poder mantener su corazón latiendo, aunque su mente ya no se encontrará ahí.

Su padre se había negado por muchos años a desconectarla a pesar de saber que nada se podría hacer.

Y ahora entendía, él había estado buscando otros métodos fuera de lo convencional para poder hacer algo por ella.

Pero él también era un hombre, también amaba a la mujer que no podía despertar y sin duda también deseaba tenerla de vuelta con ellos.

— Leí toda tu investigación, padre, e incluso intente comprender como tú este libro y llegué a las mismas respuestas que tú, aun con algo de escepticismo — Intentó que sus palabras sonaran claras, pero aun así sus ojos se movían de manera inquieta — Déjame ayudarte a buscar los pendientes — Pidió, entregándole de manera voluntaria el gran libro a su padre.

Gabriel lo observó en silencio, su hijo mostraba un gran valor a pesar de encontrarse aun con dudas de todo aquello.

— Los pendientes no son algo que se puedan encontrar, al igual que este anillo, alguien custodia de ellos — Aclaró su garganta al tiempo que tomaba el libro de las manos de su hijo, abriéndolo en la pagina que contenía información sobre la joya de la que hablaban — La razón por la que se de esto es porque la criatura que está unida a este anillo me lo confesó – Hizo una pausa, mostrando el anillo ante su hijo — Yo me haré cargo de que esos pendientes aparezcan, Adrien, tú no tienes por qué entrometerte en esta situación —.

— ¡Claro que sí! Tú planeas invocar el hechizo de la realidad para poder traer de regreso a mi madre, me incumbe — Gabriel abrió sus ojos demostrando sorpresa, no había imaginado que su hijo podría descifrar parte del código con el cual se enfrentaban — No soy un niño —.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes.

— Mi plan es crear un mal, Adrien, una destrucción tan grande que obligue a la creación a aparecer finalmente para poder mantener el balance, supongo que leíste algo de eso en el libro también —.

— Sí, es la dualidad, tú tienes el anillo del gato o de la destrucción mientras que los pendientes son la creación — Su voz titubeo un poco al ver como su padre comenzaba a abrirse y mostrarse menos renuente con el tema a diferencia de minutos atrás.

— ¿Harías actos completamente egoístas? Actos que no son correctos, ¿Solo por tu madre? —.

No era correcto hacer que su hijo cargará algo tan grande como aquello, ni en sueños se imagino en otorgarle aquella tarea. Pero podía entender la frustración que Adrien emanaba, se encontraba en cierta parte decepcionado por los secretos que había descubierto y su orgullo había sido herido por no haber sido contemplado en aquello.

Además, era joven, para él le sería fácil controlar aquel poder.

— Sí — Murmuró, sintiéndose levemente confundido por su respuesta instantánea.

Pues no tenía idea de lo que su padre pondría sobre el a continuación.

— Tienes razón, no eres un niño — Dio un sonoro suspiro, tomando la mano de su hijo y dejando en la palma de este el curioso anillo — Tú serás la destrucción que atraiga a la creación —.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, preguntándose una y otra vez a que se refería su padre con aquello. Pero al ver en sus ojos una oscuridad que nunca había podido apreciar, supo que las cosas habían tomado un camino diferente al que él pensaba.

Él quería ayudar a su padre, quizás entre ambos podrían descifrar por completo el código de aquel libro, o en buscar de manera desesperada la joya que faltaba a pesar de lo que su padre había dicho con anterioridad, quizás la criatura de la que hablaba le había mentido por completo.

Pero al ver el anillo negro descansando sobre su mano libero emociones que nunca esperó sentir; Su cuerpo parecía ser inundado por una carga eléctrica completamente descontrolada, y sus sentidos se encontraban al límite.

Además, Gabriel le otorgaba una mirada que en muchos años no había visto; Orgullo.

Su padre se encontraba orgulloso de que él tomara las cosas de ese modo, que él mismo fuese partidario para traer de vuelta a su madre.

Tomó el anillo con su mano libre y pronto lo colocó en su dedo, sintiendo como la carga eléctrica que anteriormente había sentido se potenciara de una manera completamente inimaginable.


	2. Uno

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, intentando identificar donde se encontraba, restregando sus manos contra ellos para poder aclarar su vista.

Pronto identifico el lugar como su propio cuarto, y un sonido irritante llegó a sus oídos, supo entonces que aquello había sido lo que había interrumpido su sueño.

Llevó su mano hacia su pequeño buro que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, tomando su móvil para después contestar la llamada.

— _Adrien, son las ocho de la mañana, tus clases comienzan en una hora y debías estar listo hace quince minutos para que pudieras desayunar a tiempo —_ Escuchó la voz de Nathalie, la asistente personal de su padre y aparentemente su niñera a tiempo completo, a pesar de no ser ya un niño. Hizo una mueca cuando comenzó a recordarle el horario de sus clases extracurriculares — _Hoy las clases de piano se han cancelado por petición de instructor, así que desde las cuatro de la tarde tienes tu día libre_ —.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro, levantando su mano al aire.

— Gracias, Nathalie, bajaré en cuanto esté listo — Y al recibir una despedida de parte de la mujer, colgó.

Un sonoro bostezo salió de su boca, logrando que sus ojos se llenaran de diminutas lágrimas por aquella repentina acción.

— Oh, creo que la pequeña princesa se levantó de buen humor esta mañana — Una pequeña y rasposa voz sonó a su espalda, él solo logró bufar en señal de desesperación.

Una criatura completamente negra se había posado sobre su cabeza, estirando su pequeño cuerpo sobre él.

Era su Kwami, la criatura que se encontraba conectada al anillo que su padre le había confiado y que posteriormente gracias a él pudo saber que las joyas tenían un nombre en específico; Miraculous.

Llevaba con él desde el momento en el que se había colocado el anillo, eso ya hacía ocho meses atrás.

Donde el terror de París había comenzado.

El plan era simple, comenzar a sembrar caos y terror en la ciudad de una manera poco convencional y de manera extravagante para poder llamar la atención de quien custodiaba los pendientes, pero hasta ahora no había funcionado.

Las primeras veces para él habían sido completamente difíciles, simplemente se sentía incapaz de hacer cosas que pudiesen lastimar a personas inocentes o por otro lado crear una ola de terror, pero los ojos de su padre se encontraban sobre él, además que era para un fin bueno; Por su madre.

Al pasar el tiempo comenzó a notar que aquello se le comenzaba a dar y pronto se dio cuenta que lo disfrutaba de una manera extraña.

Era catalogado un villano, e incluso en ocasiones se preguntaba si por disfrutar el crear un poco de caos en realidad lo era.

En ocasiones podía sentir algo de miedo sobre sus propias acciones y como había cambiado drásticamente, preguntándose si seguía haciendo aquello por su madre o por su propio deleite personal al crear algo de locura.

Poco a poco podía sentir como necesitaba más, y como la calidez que sentía en su interior se apagaba.

— Estaba de buen humor — Puntualizo él, levantándose para poder tomar una ducha.

Aunque, tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar en aquello.

Era una especie de villano, y solo debía pensar en su objetivo final.

[…]

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, intentando imaginar que todo en su vida era completamente normal a pesar de que su rostro se encontraba esparcido por todo París, siendo el angelical modelo juvenil o como _la destrucción_ , como simplemente solía llamarle la población.

— Entonces ¿Qué te ha parecido París hasta ahora, Marinette? — Preguntó la novia de su mejor amigo mientras se acercaba de una manera que, para él, fácilmente hubiese sido catalogada como acosadora.

Era Alya, aunque realmente también se podría decir que mantenían una relación de amistad, el pegamento entre ambos era Nino, su mejor amigo.

Quien la tomó por la sudadera y de un movimiento la alejo de la nerviosa chica que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

— Mujer, Marinette ya lleva un mes aquí, deberías dejar de abrumarla tanto — La regaño, logrando que ella simplemente riera nerviosa.

En cuanto Nino se había enterado de que tendría toda la tarde libre, tanto él como Alya habían hecho planes y como era costumbre, no le habían consultado hasta que el timbre había dado la salida.

Alya había llevado a Marinette, quien era nueva en el instituto y también en París. Se había unido a inicio de año escolar y era la segunda vez que salía con ellos.

— Esta bien — Su rostro se encontraba encendido cual rojo vivo, inmediatamente dio un par de palmadas en sus mejillas para poder poner la circulación de su rostro en acción nuevamente — París es realmente interesante, aunque en ocasiones algo caótica — Lo ultimo lo había comentado casi en susurro, pero aquello no había pasado por alto para Adrien.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar tanto de manera consecutiva, y aquello era extraño.

— Supongo que en China no tienen súper villanos, allá es algo más como súper mafiosos — Bromeó Nino, logrando que ahora Alya fuese la que comenzara a regañarlo por aquel comentario.

Supongo que en China tu mejor amigo no _es_ el súper villano Pensó Adrien con ironía mientras sorbía un poco de su raspado de frutas.

— Bueno, yo no considero que — Pero fue interrumpida por Alya, quien coloco su mano en sus labios mientras que con su mano libre buscaba en su chaqueta su teléfono móvil.

Cuando lo encontró hizo uso de su propia nariz para dibujar el patrón de desbloqueo y, con la misma táctica, abrir la cámara.

— Necesito esto, cualquier opinión es bien recibida para el blog — Comentó, alejando su mano de ella para comenzar a grabar.

Nino llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, haciendo un gesto negativo ante las acciones de su novia.

— ¿Blog? — Se atrevió a preguntar la de coletas, sintiéndose completamente desintonizada.

Y es que para todas las nuevas cosas que vivía en París aun se encontraba algo desinformada sobre los pasatiempos de sus _aparentes_ amigos, debido a que aun se encontraba algo inhibida al ser un país completamente diferente al que había crecido. Evitaba hablar demasiado para que su poca fluidez con el idioma fuese una molestia para ellos, quienes la intentaban integrar con ellos y con el resto del grupo.

De quien más sabia era de Alya, ella era alguien que podía hablar incluso hasta por los codos, de ahí se podría decir que había conocido la mayor parte de lo que sabía de Nino.

Pero Adrien aun era un misterio para ella pues parecía ser un chico de pocas palabras, lo único que no escapaba para ella era el hecho de que era hijo de su diseñador favorito, añadiendo de que también era modelo e increíblemente apuesto.

— Tiene un blog de alertas sobre los sucesos que hace cierto "súper villano", mantiene a las personas informadas — Se atrevió a hablar por fin Adrien, quien mostro cierto tonó de ironía al referirse a sí mismo — Me sorprende que no lo supieras, Alya no pierde el tiempo cuando se trata de hablar de eso —.

Marinette intentó no abrir su boca por la sorpresa de que él se dirigiera de una manera tan directa hacia _ella_ , además de sentirse apenada por aquella afirmación del rubio.

— Lo siento, creo que en ocasiones soy algo distraída — Adrien asintió ante aquello.

No era un secreto que su nueva compañera podía ser un desastre en ocasiones, y muchas veces se pregunto a si mismo que hubiese ocurrido si quien portara el Miraculous de la destrucción fuese ella.

La respuesta fue sencilla; Quizás hubiese terminado con ella misma por un descuido monumental.

— Bien, ahora lo importante — Alya llamó su atención nuevamente, señalando que viese a la cámara de su móvil — Dime por favor que piensas del súper villano que aterroriza Paris —.

Marinette observó hacia los lados, buscando una manera de zafarse de aquello pero fue en vano, no se podía escapar de Alya.

— Bueno, considero que — Carraspeo un poco, llevando a sus labios las mismas palabras que unos momentos atrás — Realmente _Chat Noir_ no es un villano — Agregó sin más.

Tanto Nino como Adrien tosieron al escuchar la respuesta de Marinette, mostrando un desconcierto total.

Adrien enarcó una ceja cuando la vio jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa. Le pareció curioso la forma por la que lo había llamado, había elegido el nombre más común para él, literalmente era a lo que se asemejaba, un gato negro.

— De acuerdo, esta ha sido la opinan más extraña que he escuchado, pero quiero saber él por qué piensas eso niña — La alentó Alya, mientras sus ojos mostraban emoción por obtener una opinión completamente diferente a la de los demás Parisinos.

Adrien la observó, curioso.

— Bueno, él si causa un gran terror y pánico, destruye las cosas con poderes místicos y todo eso — Explicó, él rubio asintió levemente ante la perspectiva de ella e intentando no reír ante sus expresiones — Pero, en realidad nunca ha matado a nadie ¿O sí? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

Los tres pudieron notar cómo se sentía increíblemente segura de sus palabras.

— Si lo ha hecho — Atino a decir Nino, mientras llevaba su mano hacia su barbilla, pensativo — Pero fueron dos personas que después se supo que habían secuestrado y torturado a varios niños de un barrio pobre —.

Sintió un escalofrió al recordar aquello.

— A eso me refería — Puntualizo Marinette — Es extraño, pero realmente no creo que sea un súper villano, quizás es solo un tipo confundido —.

Y vaya que tenía razón.

[…]

Lo que continuo como conversación aquella tarde para él era algo incomodo, habían dejado el tema de lado por completo después de unas bromas respecto al tema, antes que el dependiente fuese a pedirles que guardaran silencio y dejaran el tema por la paz, aparentemente a algunos clientes les había molestado el hecho de que Marinette se expresará así del _villano_.

Él, por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en la opinión de su compañera.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar más de cinco minutos sin trabarse o pedir disculpas para no causar mal entendidos por su acento, aquello realmente le había sorprendido.

Nunca había escuchado a nadie que se expresara de esa manera de él, que viese un poco más allá del caos que llegaba a causar día a día.

Sí, lo disfrutaba, pero era solamente por que se había acostumbrado a aquello y que era la primera vez que realmente podía hacer y deshacer como quisiera, con autorización de su propio padre y viéndolo con orgullo.

Pero las palabras repentinas de Marinette lograron que algo se removiera en su interior, le había recordado que realmente él seguía ahí y no había perdido la cabeza por completo.

Que a pesar de que hacia cosas malas, no hacia cosas _terriblemente malas_.

Y por algún motivo aquello le dio miedo; No quería llegar a ese nivel para poder atraer al Miraculous de la destrucción.

La observó salir a su terraza y sentarse cómodamente contra la pared, colocando una libreta entre sus piernas.

Comenzó a dibujar en ella, perdida por completo en sus acciones.

Se suponía que en aquellos momentos debía aterrorizar a los turistas que se atrevían a venir a la ciudad con el causando caos por doquier, pero sus pies lo había llevado hasta donde su aroma se impregnaba de manera intensa, supo entonces que aquel era su hogar, además no había sido difícil suponerlo, él sabía que ella vivía a un lado de la escuela.

¿Por qué ella había visto algo que ni sus propios amigos habían logrado ver? ¿Por qué había llegado hasta ahí por cuenta propia?

No podía contestar esas preguntas, pero lo que sabía era que ella al principio no había causado una gran impresión en él; Era algo torpe, un poco sosa e incluso no podía terminar una frase de manera fluida sin disculparse.

Pero, aquellas palabras cambiaron por completo la visión que tenia de ella.

Y habían despertado una gran curiosidad que, incluso el comenzó a temer.

— Eres extraña — Dijo al aire, notando como ella soltaba una suave risa.

Observó su mano enguantada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Se había convertido en un villano ¿Pero realmente lo era? Marinette pensaba que no era así.

Y él, muy dentro de él, quería pensar que sí.

[…]

.

.

.


	3. Dos

Se estaba divirtiendo, nuevamente el tiempo para poder crear un poco de caos en la ciudad había llegado.

Tanto como él como su padre se encontraban ansiosos, preguntándose cuanto tiempo más tardaría en aparecer el Miraculous de la creación con su portador para detenerlo y cuidar el balance de todo.

Él por su parte su ansiedad no radicaba con el deseo de parar todo aquello, más bien el asunto era que deseaba que su madre se encontrara nuevamente con ellos, las cosas parecían tomar bastante tiempo.

Estampo su mano contra él edificio que tenia a un lado de él, dejando que la energía de su cuerpo se esparciera por todo el concreto, quedando en cuestión de unos segundos en una montaña de cenizas.

Escuchó los gritos de las personas que tenia frente a él, gente de buena posición económica y adinerados que vivían en ese lujoso completo departamental.

— Creo que ahora el edificio se devaluó, que pena — Comentó con una sonrisa sínica.

Había tenido la delicadeza de desalojar el edificio, o más bien la policía había hecho todo el trabajo cuando él había comenzado el alboroto al comienzo de la noche.

Le divertía un poco, la mayor parte de las personas que habían invertido en aquel edificio estaban hasta los huesos de corrupción y, muchos de ellos eran de un nuevo partido fascista que amenazaba iniciar movimientos en la misma París.

Muchos de ellos comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia donde los policías habían acordonado la zona, el simplemente suspiró.

— No tienen sentido del humor ¿Verdad? — Su pregunta quedó al aire cuando uno de los oficiales se atrevió a disparar su arma, fallando el tiro — Miauch ¿Tan temprano comenzaremos con esto, Teniente Rogers? —.

Al lanzar aquel reto hacia el escuadrón de policía, varios de ellos comenzaron a apuntar, esperando las indicaciones del teniente que en aquellos momentos se encontraba imitando a sus subordinados.

— Entrégate ahora mismo y bajaremos las armas, deja de causarle daño a la ciudad — Bramó él hombre.

Aquello solo logró que él soltara una risita divertida, mostrando nuevamente el desafío ante el cuerpo de la policía.

— Me han convencido, totalmente — Declaró con una sonrisa socarrona, haciendo una reverencia ante ellos — Pero tendré que declinar la oferta, vamos, denme su mejor tiro amigos — Exclamó sin más, buscando donde recargarse para poder guardar energía.

Maldijo el momento en el que había destruido el gran edificio, con el a un lado suyo pudo haber hecho alguna pose para alentar al cuerpo policial a seguir enfrentándolo, solo se limito a estirarse.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba en un gran poste, marcaban las diez de la noche en punto. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, lamentablemente tenía que irse del lugar y perderse de la diversión, pero así eran las cosas.

O más bien él así quería hacer las cosas, por más que aquel _pendiente_ que tenia le frustraba de sobre manera.

— Bien señores, me debo marchar, no olviden recoger los escombros — Y, en un movimiento rápido, su mano se estampo de lleno contra el suelo, provocando que este se comenzara a fracturar.

Nuevamente escucho el tumulto de gente gritando y corriendo, alejándose del gran desastre que había causado en una de las calles principales de la ciudad.

Se dispuso a marchar, hasta que escuchó dos disparos provenientes del cuerpo policial.

Sus sentidos se encendieron, siendo capaz de esquivar una de las balas. La otra le dio justamente en el costado de su hombro, logrando que un leve rugido de dolor saliera de sus labios.

Quería quedarse y arreglar cuentas con el oficial que había huido despavorido, pero no podía, no tenía tiempo.

Y, de un gran salto se alejó de la escena, sintiendo un gran escozor en su hombro derecho.

[…]

Se recargó en la chimenea que le daba una perfecta vista de la azotea de su compañera, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese el dolor que ahora experimentaba.

Se había distraído y todo era por la maldita hora, porque ella era puntal.

Marinette siempre en punto de las diez y media de la noche salía hacia su terraza con una bebida de lo que él podía distinguir como chocolate y en su mano su libreta de diseños.

Él mismo se había sorprendido observándola durante las noches, luego de hacer su usual fechoría como era de esperarse, así tenía un poco más de tiempo antes de volver a casa, pues eran sus minutos completamente libres para poder armar alboroto en París.

No se acercaba a ella, no le decía palabra alguna y ella no se percataba de su mirada, y eso era algo que él agradecía.

Había llegado hasta ahí por una cosa; La curiosidad que ella había instalado en él, al igual que cuando la veía, algo extraño se removía dentro de él.

Se podía sentir nuevamente alguien normal, después de todo, ella no le juzgaba cuando se encontraba de aquella manera, cuando se suponía que él era el villano de París.

Y eso le quitaba gran carga a sus hombros, el pensar que alguien quizás podía comprender sus acciones era reconfortante.

Además, lo hacía sentirse bien, al verle él podía pensar que en definitiva él no era un villano, que solo hacia cosas malas para una causa buena.

Aunque el disfrutara en ocasiones demasiado esas _cosas malas_.

Sí, verla en definitiva le hacía pensar que no estaba del todo mal, o no era alguien malo después de todo.

Hizo presión nuevamente en su herida, sintiéndose levemente débil, lo más seguro era que Plagg en aquellos momentos estaba haciendo uso de su energía para poder curarlo de manera eficaz, pero realmente no podía saber a ciencia cierta aquello, Plagg podía ser holgazán la mayor parte del tiempo.

Su cuerpo se sintió repentinamente adormecido, y entonces sus ojos se cerraron.

Pudo sentir como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el tejado de manera estrepitosa, también pudo escuchar como los pasos de alguien se acercaban a su encuentro.

Por su puesto que también escuchó el leve quejido de impresión que, por si fuera poco, Marinette había soltado de sus labios al verlo completamente tendido en el tejado, reflejando en su rostro el dolor que en aquellos momentos sentía.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hago? — Exclamó al ver la herida que tenía en su hombro, de esta brotaba un camino de sangre que solo logro ponerle los pelos de punta — Es, es ¡Es! —.

— Sí, soy la persona más querida de París — Ironizo, con amargura, sintiendo como el dolor punzante incrementaba, tenía que sacar la bala antes de que aquello drenara toda la energía de Plagg y quedara a la deriva frente a su compañera de clases — Necesito una pata ¿Crees que puedas? — Preguntó.

Pronto observo como ella asentía, demostrando nervios por aquel extraño encuentro.

Le tendió la mano, él la tomo y ella haciendo uso de su fuerza logro sentarlo y apoyarlo en el inicio de la chimenea de donde había caído, sin que ella supiera esto último.

— Eso es una bala — Apuntó ella, recibiendo una risa sincera del supuesto _villano_.

— Sí, eres inteligente, ahora necesito sacarla — Llevó su mano izquierda hacia su herida, logrando enterrar sus largas garras en ella para poder tomar con estas la bala.

Al lograr su objetivo, sonrió con sorna, mientras Marinette solo lo observaba.

Él comenzó a jalar la bala hacia afuera, intentando que aquello fuese lo menos doloroso posible, pero era inútil.

Cuando por fin la tuvo completamente fuera, suspiro aliviado, pero no tardo mucho en preocuparse nuevamente al ver como la sangre comenzaba a fluir de manera rápida.

Marinette al ver esto se sacó su ligero suéter, haciendo presión en la herida con este, importándole poco que este se viera arruinado. Él la observo, notando como ella se encontraba preocupada.

— Gracias — Alcanzó a decir, un poco desconcertado.

Realmente no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de ella, sí, quizás era la única persona en París que no lo tomaba como un súper villano o como la peor plaga que había azotado a Europa en el último siglo, pero después de todo seguía siendo alguien sumamente peligroso, y Marinette era alguien inteligente, seguro comprendía aquello.

Notó como ella mordía su labio inferior, gesto que hacia no mucho tiempo había podido captar que ella lo hacía de manera inconsciente cuando se encontraba ansiosa e incluso confundida.

― Esta bien ― Titubeo un poco al soltar aquella oración, sin dejar de presionar la herida.

Pudo sentir como sus manos temblaban, era obvio que a pesar de todo ella tenía algo de miedo y realmente no podía culparla.

― Estas muriendo de miedo ¿No? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, sonriéndole nuevamente.

Marinette abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al verlo sonreír de manera tan tranquila mientras su prenda se manchaba de sangre, restándole importancia a su herida.

― Creo que es natural, siendo que te tengo frente a mí ― Alcanzó a responder, intentando regular su respiración y que su nerviosismo no volviera a salir a flote.

― No te haré nada ―.

Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de él, Marinette tragó saliva, pues aquello sonaba más sincero de lo que pensó, además de que aquellas palabras de algún modo no le sorprendían.

― Lo sé ―.

Ella misma lo había pensado, parecía que él simplemente evitaba dañar a personas inocentes.

Suspiró, tomando la mano libre de él y colocándola sobre su prenda para que hiciera presión. Se levantó con cuidado y comenzó a caminar de manera minuciosa por el tejado, hasta llegar a su propia terraza.

― Quédate ahí ― Le susurró antes de desaparecer por una pequeña rampa.

Él no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca al verla desaparecer, realmente aquel no podía ser un buen día del todo.

Pero debía admitir que aquel breve y nada aterrador contacto con ella le otorgo un poco de confort.

Cuando la observó volver pudo ver que en sus manos llevaba una pequeña botella que identifico como alcohol etílico y unas cuantas gasas.

― ¿Planeas curar a este gato callejero? ― Preguntó mientras ella se ponía de cuclillas frente a él, retirando su prenda de la herida.

No recibió respuesta, solo pudo sentir cuando ella se atrevió a verter un poco de alcohol a la herida, logrando que él soltara un rugido debido a aquel escozor.

― Se puede infectar ― Se defendió, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Él por su parte se dejó hacer, el pequeño ardor que había aparecido al principio había desaparecido finalmente y ella ahora simplemente se encargaba de limpiar su herida con unas gasas, siendo cuidadosa ante sus movimientos para no causarle molestias.

Ella seguía temblando ligeramente, para él no fue difícil detectar aquello.

― Así que ¿Chat Noir? ― Preguntó curioso mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Había sido como ella se refirió a él hacía semanas atrás, siendo capturado en video por Alya y subido directamente a su propio blog. Las respuestas negativas ante su opinión no tardaron en llegar, al igual que las burlas por el absurdo nombre por el cual ella le había bautizado.

Para su buena suerte, Alya había decidido censurar su rostro antes de subirlo a la red, augurando el pequeño embrollo en el que se podría envolver.

El rostro de Marinette tomó un color rojizo rápidamente cuando escuchó las palabras de él, presionando de más la herida, logrando que un leve quejido de dolor saliera de él.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿De qué? ― Sus preguntas salían una a una sin concretar ninguna en específico, logrando que una risa sincera saliera de sus labios.

― Subieron un comentario tuyo sobre mí a un blog, estoy al pendiente de él, ya sabes, para saber que darle al público ― Mencionó, retirando la mano de ella de su hombro y colocándose una gasa para cubrir su herida.

― ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ― Preguntó finalmente, encarándolo.

― Tengo mis contactos ― Soltó, logrando que ella comenzará a hablar de manera estrepitosa, tal como lo hacía en clases cuando los nervios le comenzaban a ganar ― ¿De verdad piensas eso? ― Sus facciones cambiaron repentinamente, dándole a entender a ella que realmente hablaba de manera seria.

Desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, recordando las palabras que habían sido grabadas por su amiga.

― Sí ― Respondió finalmente ― No creo que realmente seas alguien malo, la prueba está en que no me has hecho daño ― Agregó algo más relajada, pues realmente ella había tenido parte de razón.

― Quizás tú no eres del todo buena, ayudaste a un súper villano con sus heridas ― Se burló, acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella.

Marinette retrocedió un poco, colocando su mano sobre su nariz y alejándolo de ella.

― Pienso que nadie es realmente malo, así como nadie puede ser completamente bueno ― Se defendió, mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa ante él aquella noche ― No creo que seas un villano ― Confesó, sintiendo como la sinceridad había comenzado a fluir de ella.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, él por su parte admiraba como sus gestos nerviosos habían desaparecido ante él, sintiéndose más relajado por aquello.

― Me gusta ― Soltó de repente, logrando que Marinette dirigiera su mirada hacia él ― Chat Noir suena bien ― Admitió, intentando restarle importancia.

Pero aquella muestra de confianza por parte de él se fue cuando ella rio levemente ante su comentario, logrando pasmarlo por completo. Nunca había escuchado su risa de cerca, era la primera vez que ocurría.

― Entonces, ahora serás Chat Noir ― Declaró con un poco de vergüenza, pues darse una confianza con quien era catalogado como el peor peligro de parís podía ser peligroso, pero ignoraba sus alertas de alarma en su cabeza.

No podía considerarlo un peligro.

― Bien, creo que es hora de irme ― Dijo, mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie, sorprendiese al verse asistido por ella para poder lograr aquella acción ― Gracias por todo, eh ― Se detuvo un momento, puesto que se disponía a llamarle por su nombre, pero decidió que aquello no podía ser bueno ― Princesa ―.

Se disponía a saltar del tejado ajeno para después vigilarla hasta que volviera a entrar a su hogar, pero la voz de ella le detuvo unos segundos.

― No eres un villano, Chat Noir ― Murmuró a su espalda ― Simplemente has tomado el camino equivocado ― Agregó.

Y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más, pudo observar cómo se alejaba y se fundía con la oscuridad.

Aquel encuentro había sido completamente extraño para ella, pero simplemente el comprobar que realmente no se encontraba equivocada respecto a él había sido una sorpresa que le había agradado.

Él, por su parte, realmente quería creer en las palabras de Marinette.

Quería pensar que lo seguía haciendo por su madre, y no por la estúpida idea de crear caos a modo de distracción para él.

Ahora solo podía agradecer a los inútiles del escuadrón del teniente Rogers, había podido escucharla decir aquellas palabras una vez más.

Marinette era una chica extraña, de eso no había duda. Pero parecía ser la única persona que podía mantenerlo cuerdo.

Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar aquello, nunca pensó que le prestaría más atención de la debida.

[…]


	4. Tres

― Marinette ¿Enserio no me estas ocultando algo? ― Cuestionó la morena a su amiga, quien se encontraba levemente nerviosa, revisando a cada tanto el noticiero en línea de París ― Has estado así toda la semana ―.

No llevaban mucho tiempo de entablar amistad, mucho menos de conocerse, pero Marinette era un libro abierto con su repertorio de acciones descontroladas que, demostraba cuando se encontraba nerviosa.

― No, para nada ― Negó, haciendo un extraño movimiento con su mano para que no se preocupara, o eso quería entender Alya ― La verdad es que estoy muy al pendiente del reporte del clima ― Se sintió mal por mentir, pero realmente no iba a revelar lo que en realidad pasaba.

Después de esa breve platica con quien ahora ella llamaba _Chat Noir_ (Solo para sus adentros, no se atrevía a decirle a alguien más), se encontró a si misma al pendiente de las acciones que llegaba a realizar a lo largo de París.

Y si bien, unas parecían ser pura destrucción brutal sin moralidad o escrúpulos, otras simplemente reafirmaban su pensamiento que había compartido con él.

― ¿Saldrás a algún lado? ― Una voz diferente resonó en sus oídos, era Adrien quien había ingresado al aula, ella por supuesto que no se dio cuenta al estar metida en sus pensamientos. Él se acercó hasta su pupitre, que se encontraba justo al frente del de ella.

Adrien intentó no sonreír divertido cuando la vio crisparse en su asiento, intentando balbucear algo medianamente correcto.

― Mi terraza ― Logró pronunciar de manera cuerda, trastabillando un poco el asentó. Marinette había vivido gran parte de su vida en China con sus padres, pero ellos habían decidido volver a París por razones de economía, donde pudieran seguir con su negocio de manera fructífera. En ocasiones, ella llegaba a entremezclar ambos idiomas sin tenerlo en cuenta ― Usualmente salgo a mi pequeña terraza a dibujar, la vista me inspira un poco ― Comentó mientras sus dedos se removían nerviosos.

No era del todo una mentira, así que tampoco se debía sentir _tan mal_.

Adrien sonrió para sí mismo, él sabía aquello más que bien.

Y no, no era un acosador, solo cuando tenía la oportunidad de pasar por ahí la observaba desde las sombras, solo eso.

― Hey, viejo ¿Tendrás los apuntes de química de ayer? No logró entender mi propia letra ― Nino llegó por la espalda del rubio, saludando con una mano a sus compañeras y colocando la otra sobre el hombro de su amigo.

El que tenía herido, y él no sabía nada.

Intentó no soltar una queja de dolor cuando esto sucedió, incluso intentó poner el mejor rostro posible por qué no podía darles una explicación sobre aquella _herida inofensiva_. La única que sabía sobre ella era Marinette, pero no tenía idea de que era él a quien había auxiliado noches atrás.

― Claro ― Murmuró con dificultad, soltándose del agarré de su amigo para volverse a su pupitre y buscar en su mochila el dichoso cuaderno que necesitaba.

Marinette observó sus movimientos rígidos, preguntándose si se encontraba bien.

Después de todo, le tenía aprecio, igual como lo tenía hacia Nino y Alya.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar que Adrien Agreste era extraño, y que ocultaba muchas cosas, de las cuales estaba segura que sus amigos no sabían.

No era su asunto, no estaba segura de ello tampoco, así que levanto sus hombros, restándole importancia y dirigiéndose a Alya, quien se encontraba enseñándole nuevas fotos sobre los acontecimientos nocturnos, donde Chat Noir había actuado.

Se preguntó si se encontraría bien.

[...]

Ese viernes se tomó un día libre de su propio frenesí en ocasiones incontrolable, aunque su padre no se mostraba particularmente alegre, accedió de buena gana a darle parte de la tarde libre para él, con la condición de que revisara la ciudad, con la leve esperanza de encontrar algo.

Cada vez más ambos se encontraban un poco más ansiosos de que _la creación_ no apareciera.

Pudo apreciar el momento en el que Marinette salió a su pequeña azotea, sosteniendo su libreta de bocetos, la cual moría de curiosidad por ver, aunque ella era un poco reservada con ella durante la escuela, no solía llevarla y eso sucedía muy esporádicamente.

Desde la noche en la que ella había cuido de él no se había vuelto a acercar al hogar de ella, muy dentro de si se encontraba el miedo de que avisara sobre su fortuito encuentro y las cosas salieran mal para él.

Pero, con el paso de los días en el instituto pudo notar que ella no mencionaba nada, ni siquiera a Alya quien sería la primera en querer tener esa información entre su blog, o incluso gritar exasperada por seguridad para su amiga.

Solo se mostraba un poco nerviosa, y eso le inflo un poco él ego al saber que la razón era él.

También la había visto al pendiente de su celular, como en la mañana, observando las páginas de noticias, un comportamiento sumamente raro en ella. Llegó a la deducción que buscaba ver las fechorías que había cometido durante aquellos días, pero no iban más allá de la destrucción de ciertos monumentos y material de la policía, sin heridos y al parecer aquello lograba relajarla.

Quizás le preocupaba equivocarse después de todo.

Y dentro de él, también tenía miedo de cometer un error.

― No es propio de un caballero espiar a una señorita ¿O me equivoco? ― Una voz rasposa sonó a su espalda.

Cuando giró la vista, lo primero que pudo notar era que provenía de un anciano, quien le sonreía amablemente.

Lo primero que pudo llegar a su mente fue ¿Cómo había llegado hasta el tejado el anciano? Pero, después de unos segundos, su confusión cambio a molestia.

― Anciano, no te metas en tus asuntos si no quieres salir herido ― Murmuró, haciéndole una seña con su mano para que desapareciera del lugar.

No se encontraba de humor para otro abuelo _medio loco_ , como él que hacía más de dos meses había osado a golpearle con su bastón en repetidas veces.

Había tardado en recuperar su imagen de _villano temido_.

― No eres un mal chico, solo estas confundido ― Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, habían sido prácticamente las mismas que Marinette había proclamado para él ― Ya verás que lo entenderás, y cuando pasé obtendrás lo que anhelas ―.

Chat Noir abrió sus ojos de par en par ¿Cómo rayos podía saber que él anhelaba _algo_ y que su actitud era para poder alcanzarlo? No había manera alguna, nunca se había aventurado a comentar nada de aquello con nadie.

― ¿Chat Noir? ― La suave voz de Marinette había sido como un susurro, pero gracias a sus increíbles sentidos pudo escucharla a la perfección, girándose de un movimiento para poder apreciar nuevamente donde se encontraba, observándolo con estupefacción desde el balcón, aparentemente no se esperaba el verlo ahí.

Volvió su mirada para poder encarar al anciano, pero ya no se encontraba ahí, había desaparecido por completo, sin dejar rastro.

Sus manos temblaron ante aquello, preguntándose si se estaba volviendo loco por la falta de sueño que últimamente había llegado a él.

Tragó saliva, dándole un vistazo a Marinette, quien seguía observándolo fijamente.

― ¿Qué hace aquí? ― Murmuró para sí misma, visiblemente nerviosa ante el contacto con la mirada de él.

Lucia confundido, y aquello solo pudo lograr que un nudo en su garganta se formara.

Observó cómo su cuerpo se desvanecía entre la oscuridad de la noche, desapareciendo por completo de su vista entre los edificios que tenía al frente.

Suspiró, dejando salir todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones por la sorpresa y la expensa de lo que pudiese llegar a continuación.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta volver a tomar asiento e intentar seguir con lo suyo, pero repentinamente se tomó con un obstáculo.

Su cuerpo había chocado contra algo de manera suave, y entonces pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

Observó de reojo lo que había logrado detenerla, era Chat Noir, quien le había tomado por sorpresa.

Se cubrió sus propios labios para evitar dar un grito de sorpresa, augurando que las cosas saldrían _completamente mal_ si alguien se enteraba que Chat Noir se encontraba ahí, o como las personas de parís solían nombrarle; _La destrucción_.

Era la segunda vez que se encontraba ahí.

― ¿Me estabas espiando o algo así? ― Preguntó de repente el rubio, sonriendo de una forma que Marinette no pudo decidir si era para divertirla o aterrarla.

Frunció el ceño en cuanto repaso las palabras de él.

― Estas bromeando, ¿Verdad? ― Comentó ella, cruzando sus brazos frente a su cuerpo ― Tú, tú estabas frente a mi hogar, creo que quien me espiaba eras tú ― Refutó, intentando buscar alguna respuesta en su rostro.

Él levanto sus hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

― Puede ser ― Contestó con simpleza.

Ella parpadeo varias veces, aturdida por la sinceridad del chico.

― No creí que fuese tan fácil ― Chat Noir rodó los ojos ― De todas maneras ¿Alguna razón en específico? ―.

Sus palabras sonaban más fluidas que la última vez, incluso le pareció que fuesen algo _premeditadas_ , como si en realidad ella lo hubiese estado esperando.

― La verdad, quería verte ― Soltó de la nada, para después negar con su cabeza y tomar el puente de su nariz, pensando un poco mejor las cosas ― Quiero decir, quiero agradecerte ― Hizo una pausa para que ella pudiese comprenderlo ― Por ayudarme y también por tus palabras ―.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, bajando levemente la mirada.

― Aun así, parece que no hicieron mucho efecto en ti ― Declaró, recordando bien que en el transcurso de la semana sus actos delictivos no habían parado, pero como siempre ella pensaba que eran casi _inofensivos_ ― Tenia la pequeña preocupación de que tu herida no hubiese sanado bien, pero con todo lo que has hecho creo que es prueba suficiente para mí de que nada malo ocurrió ― Se atrevió a decirle en un arranque de confianza.

Él soltó una carcajada, nervioso ante el comentario directo que le había soltado, confirmando que ella había estado muy al pendiente de sus acciones.

E incluso parecía preparada para aquel encuentro, como si esperara que él volviera.

― Sí que lo hicieron, aunque no lo creas ― Se defendió, llevando su mano hasta donde se encontraba su herida ― Entonces ¿Te preocupaste por el villano? Eso no puede parecer muy correcto, princesa ― Añadió, recortando levemente la distancia entre ambos, logrando que ella diera unos pasos hacia atrás hasta topar con el barandal metálico.

El color rojo inundo el rostro de Marinette, llegando a ella un rostro de claro nerviosismo.

Y aquello se sintió bien para él, pues determino que no era porque le temiera, simplemente era por su cercanía.

― ¿Por qué insistes en llamarte de esa manera? ― Preguntó ella por fin, evitando la mirada de él ― Me preocupe por que eres una persona, y estabas herido ― Agregó.

Lo había hecho solo por una razón; que ella lo negará.

Necesitaba escucharlo nuevamente, que ella le dijera con su voz suave que no era un villano, incluso permitiría que le diera un sermón.

― Por qué lo soy ― Se atrevió a decirle, ignorando aquella pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que en efecto, lo era.

― Yo no lo creo ― Musitó con voz débil ― De todas maneras, me alegró que estés bien ―.

Chat Noir llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de ella, obligándola a verlo.

Y en cuanto eso sucedió, no pudo evitar sentir como todo su interior se removía de manera brusca, logrando que su garganta se secara y las palabras se fueran de su boca.

― A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo creo ― Confesó, mientras su tono de voz se volvía ligeramente más tranquilo.

Marinette tragó saliva, observando como aquel a que todo París temía, parecía más un gato asustado que un villano, como muchos proclamaba.

― Entonces ¿Por qué haces todo eso? ―.

Él hizo una mueca, observando con soslayo su anillo, aquel que le entregaba todos sus poderes.

― Busco algo, Marinette ―.

Y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar ante las palabras de él, Chat Noir saltó hacia el vacío, para después impulsarse con su bastón para llegar al siguiente, desapareciendo de la oscuridad. Tal como si huyera de algo.

Él sabía su nombre, y, tal como había pensado, existía una razón para todo lo que él hacía.

Ella, aunque fuese poco común, durante toda la semana se encontró angustiada por él. Y si bien cada noche tenía un ritual de salir a su terraza y que las ideas fluyeran en su cuaderno, esa última semana lo había hecho también con el propósito de tener alguna oportunidad de verlo, preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

No era un villano, no tenía por qué temerle, aunque sonara tan mal como podía soñar.

París era un lugar maravilloso y extraño, pero sin duda el conocer un lado que nadie más podía apreciar de Chat Noir, le hizo sentir que lo demás quizás no importaba.

Apretó sus labios en señal de frustración, estaba pensando mucho en él.

Después de unos minutos cayó en cuenta de que no volvería, entonces decidió dar por terminado lo que planeaba hacer.

Tomó su libreta de bocetos, y se encamino hasta su habitación.

Ya dentro, dejo sus materiales en su escritorio, no sin antes observar algo que no pertenecía ahí, o que no recordaba poseer.

Era una pequeña cajita de madera, con un símbolo que pudo reconocer como oriental, más no pudo identificarlo.

― Mamá ¿Dejaste algo en mi habitación? ― Preguntó al aire, sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

La curiosidad le invadió de repente, y entonces la abrió.

Encontrándose con algo que no pudo describir.


	5. Cuatro

Escuchó un grito intenso a su espalda, logrando que un escalofrió recorriera toda su columna.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio al escuchar los pasos de ella alejarse de manera torpe, corriendo y posiblemente tropezándose por todos los nervios que seguramente le sacudían en aquellos momentos.

Chat Noir quiso pensar que ella huía no solamente de él, sino también del maniático que tenía a unos pasos, completamente acorralado como una rata sin salida.

No conocía a la joven que acababa de salir despavorida de ahí, pero era claro que no podía tener más de doce años, a su punto de vista una niña aun.

Y había estado en aquel lugar ciento aprisionada por el cuerpo repugnante del hombre que tenía frente a él, quien se encontraba tocándola en lugares completamente inapropiados, haciéndola gritar por ayuda.

Le dio asco el descubrir que a no muchos metros de ahí la gente pasaba con paso rápido, ignorando los gritos de sufrimiento que ella emitía para ser rescatada, pero nadie llegaba por ella, nadie se atrevía a hacer algo.

Entonces, se preguntó si en realidad era la _maldad encarnada_ , como muchos medios de comunicación se jactaban. Sí, sus acciones no eran las mejores, pero él nunca podría ignorar aquello.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó al pequeño callejón, tomando del cuello a la joven y lanzándola con quizás una fuerza innecesaria hasta la salida del lugar, logrando acorralar a quien hace algunos instantes disfrutaba de tocar el cuerpo de ella.

Cuando ya no pudo escuchar los estrepitosos pasos de ella alejarse, dejo escapar una risa tétrica, logrando que él hombre frente a él se crispara ante ello.

― Creo que a alguien no lo quieren, es triste que tengas que buscar a jóvenes indefensas para satisfacer tus ¿Necesidades? ― Arqueo una ceja, esperando que respondiera, pero solo pudo ver como en su rostro comenzaba a reflejar terror al notar como de su mano comenzaba a desprender una esencia oscura ― Eres alguien tan repudiable que necesita desaparecer ― Y aquello, como una amenaza fue directamente hacia el hombre.

Le daba asco, no lo conocía pero sentía una gran necesidad de acabar con él de manera rápida, que aquel ser se convirtiera en cenizas junto con todo el dolor que causo o que podía llegar a causar.

El maleante no lo pensó mucho, tenía que escapar de ahí si quería vivir para contarlo.

Después de todo, era _la destrucción_ quien le amenazaba, no era un juego.

Esquivo el cuerpo del hombre en aquel traje extraño, comenzando a correr para poder alejarse de él por completo.

Chat Noir sonrió con molestia, era como si un insignificante ratón quisiera escapar de su depredador, un felino.

Vislumbro una puerta, quizás su única escapatoria, pensó el hombre.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, de un golpe pudo derrumbar la vieja puerta dándole acceso al edificio de tres plantas.

Chat Noir lo observó de reojo, se encontraba en uno de los barrios más pobres de París, _Valiere,_ como solían llamarle, y ese edificio era un gran ejemplo de lo que se podía encontrar alrededor. Las ventanas se encontraban con los cristales rotos, tapizados con tablas de madera, desperfectos en toda la estructura, no dudaba que en cualquier momento caería hecho ruinas, él lugar estaba abandonado y sin mantenimiento.

Quizás escaparía por las escaleras de emergencia y se refugiaría en algún lugar, pensó Chat Noir.

Y, recargando su mano con fuerza sobre la pared más frágil a su vista, la destrucción se hizo presente.

El edificio comenzó poco a poco a desintegrarse ante sus ojos, ante su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Odiaba a aquellos que se aprovechaban de gente inocente, odiaba de sobremanera a aquellos que se hacían llamar hombres y simplemente merecían un castigo peor que aquel.

Y, sin mirar atrás, trepo el edificio en conjunto, desapareciendo por los tejados de lo que alguna vez fue conocida como " _la ciudad del amor"_ y ahora poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en " _la ciudad del terror"._

[…]

Marinette no podía dejar de observar la nueva noticia que mostraba el blog de Alya. Su corazón se sentía afligido, incluso se sentía levemente traicionada.

Pero su mente intentaba que aquello no siguiera, seguro tendría que existir una explicación.

Llevaba prácticamente poco más del mes en París viviendo de manera fija al igual que asistiendo al instituto que se encontraba a pocas calles de su hogar, y aun así nunca como lo que leía había sucedido, ni siquiera antes de que ella llegará.

Solo había cruzado dos palabras con él, pero todo lo que decía sonaba completamente sincero para ella, más de lo que muchas personas a su alrededor podían alardear.

Tendría que existir una explicación para aquello, Chat Noir no era así. Podía ser alguien que sus acciones no eran las correctas, alguien intimidante y también alguien que no parecía entender que era el espacio personal, era muchas cosas, pero no un villano.

Releyó nuevamente el titular y la nota de manera rápida; Cuatro muertos dentro de un edificio, una madre con sus dos hijos y un hombre en Valiere, aplastados por los escombros del lugar, _La destrucción_ es sospechoso.

Era directo, y con solo leer nuevamente aquellas palabras en su mente retumbaba algo; No era verdad.

― Marinette, por favor deja de torturarte con eso ― Una suave y tierna voz le saco de sus pensamientos, provenía desde su pequeña bolsa.

Bajo la mirada, encontrándose con Tikki; Aquella criatura que había llegado a su vida después de su último encuentro con Chat Noir, marcando un antes y un después desde su llegada a París.

Tikki se llamó a sí misma un Kwami, un ser mágico que llevaba consigo la creación, ella era la creación en sí según sus palabras y estaba ahí con ella para recuperar el balance que la destrucción había causado en aquel lugar, era su turno de poner las cosas en orden.

Marinette le explico que aquello quizás debía ser un error, puesto que no se veía bajo ningún motivo con extraños súper poderes e incluso peleando de manera brutal con quien ella llamaba Chat Noir, puesto que sí, a pesar de que era una amenaza, debía haber otra forma.

Había una razón por la que él hacia aquello, y ella podía descubrirlo, lograr que aquello acabara y quizás sanarlo, porque a sus ojos se encontraba lastimado y eso causaba tanta confusión en su mente.

Tikki tuvo que aceptar, si las cosas no salían como Marinette auguraba ella había prometido tomar la carga de aquello e intentar lograr lo que Tikki deseaba.

Llevaban apenas un fin de semana juntas, esperando que Chat Noir apareciera cerca de su hogar.

El sábado no se mostró, ese día habían ocurrido los hechos que adornaban los titulares de esa mañana, el domingo tampoco se mostró por ningún lado, ese día la historia de lo sucedido se comenzaba a expandir.

― Perdón, es que no entiendo esto ― Murmuró por lo bajo.

― ¿Qué no entiendes, Marinette? ― Aquella voz logró que diera un pequeño brinco en su asiento, dirigiendo una mirada hacia su bolso para asegurarse de que Tikki se hubiese ocultado antes de que le vieran.

Era Adrien, con un rostro completamente demacrado.

En sus ojos se mostraban unas ojeras bien marcadas, clara muestra de que quizás había pasado una mala noche o, realmente no había podido conciliar el sueño por completo.

Su mirada pasó a sus labios, completamente secos y algo partidos.

― Yo, bueno ― Intentó buscar una excusa creíble, pero al poder notar como los ojos de él demostraban algo que nunca había sido capaz de ver en él; Apatía, no tuvo corazón para mentirle, de alguna manera sabía que si le descubría mintiéndole, quizás aquella apatía se vería incrementada ― Lo que sucedió este fin de semana con Chat Noir ― Comentó en un suspiró, mordiéndose la lengua por haberlo nombrado así frente a Adrien ― Creo que, es imposible que él haya hecho algo así, por eso no entiendo lo que aclaman los medios ― Finalizó mientras su voz poco a poco se apagaba, desviando la mirada de él.

Adrien tragó saliva al ver que aquello realmente le había afectado tanto como a él mismo.

― Quizás nos equivocamos con él, quizás si es alguien malo ― Comentó, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Pero la mirada intensa que Marinette le otorgaba logró que todo su sistema hiciera una especie de corto.

― No, quizás fue un accidente, quiero creerlo así ― Hizo una pausa, queriendo agregar algo más, pero se detuvo ― Lo siento si te abrume con esto ― Se disculpó, bajando levemente su cabeza.

Él negó, llevando su mano hasta su cabello logrando revolverlo un poco, regalándole una sonrisa.

Un calor intenso se encontraba en su pecho, Marinette veía más allá que todos.

Y eso solo era como una luz para él, una que le atraía de una manera no muy sana, casi irracional.

― Es bueno hablar con alguien más, para variar ― Comentó divertido, refiriéndose a Alya y a Nino quienes aún no habían logrado llegar a clases ― Tienes mucha fe en el villano, eso puede ser peligroso ― Alentó un poco más la charla, colocando su mochila sobre su pupitre.

Marinette desvió su mirada, en un intento por que algo pudiese ser visto a través de sus propios ojos.

― Nadie puede ser completamente malvado, y creo que él lo ha demostrado ― Se limitó a contestar, esbozando una leve sonrisa ― Es como yo, quizás pienses que soy alguien que sigue las normas y es _buena_ a los ojos de todos, pero en realidad no es todo tan correcto ― Murmuró entre leves titubeos, sintiendo como Tikki se removía al interior de su pequeña bolsa.

En parte ella se encontraba de acuerdo con ella, pero hablar de esos temas podría ser _peligroso_ , Tikki sabía que no muchos o quizás la mayoría de los Parisinos eran completamente renuentes a las acciones del portador de la destrucción, y también sabía que los humanos gustaban de aplastar aquello que fuese en contra del pensamiento colectivo.

― Entonces ¿Me estás diciendo que la linda y aplicada Marinette en realidad ha hecho cosas malas? ― Un poco de curiosidad comenzó a colarse en él, observando como ella adquiría tonalidades de rojo sobre sus mejillas.

― Puede ser ― Levantó sus hombros intentando restarle importancia para que Adrien no preguntara nada o indagara algo más. Después de todo, había recordado las palabras de Chat Noir, ella había cometido una _acción mala_ cuando lo había ayudado aquella noche ― Pero, el punto a lo que quiero llegar es que, realmente no me arrepiento de lo que creo respecto a él ― Lo dijo convencida, y entendió que también quería convencerse a sí misma.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver Nino quien entraba con Alya a su espalda, cargándola y caminando con dificultad.

Adrien sonrió, sintiéndose con menos peso sobre sus hombros.

Pero aun así, el dolor seguía ahí.

Y entendió que también se trataba del dolor que quizás le había causado a Marinette con aquel error suyo.

No quería que dejará de pensar en el cómo lo hacía hasta ahora, no quería que ella huyera de él de manera despavorida, no quería que se alejara.

Su llegada a París había sido algo increíble que, poco a poco comenzaba a catalogar como una acción del destino.

Más cuando, a pesar de las penas que se encontraba atravesando, su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera descontrolada cerca de ella, sintiéndose completamente sanado de todo lo que le destrozaba lentamente.

[…]

Cerró el libro frente a él, sintiendo un completo vacío dentro de él, no había nada que hacer.

― Padre ¿Entiendes lo que estás diciendo? ― Gabriel Agreste pudo notar como la voz de su hijo comenzaba a rasgarse, todo debido a la furia que estaba experimentando.

― Adrien, sé que es difícil, sé que te diste esperanzas y que yo también lo hice ― Se lamentó, golpeando con fiereza el libro que tantas esperanzas le había creado ― No tienes que seguir haciéndolo, por qué aunque apareciera la creación, no existe ningún poder que pueda traer a tu madre ― Finalizó, observando como las manos de su hijo se convertían en puños.

El ambiente había cambiado por completo, logrando que incluso Gabriel temiera de la mirada que Adrien le proporcionaba.

― ¡¿Estas demente?! ― Exclamó, sin importarle poco que consecuencias traería el destino después ― ¡¿Te rindes así de fácil?! ―.

― El que tiene que entender las cosas eres tú, te di una carga muy grande que te está consumiendo ― Llevó su mano hasta el puente de su nariz, intentando tranquilizarse ― Mataste a tres personas inocentes, Adrien, cuatro con ese hombre y si añadimos los dos de hace unos meses eso hace un total de seis personas asesinadas por ti, y me duele ver como cargas con eso ― El rostro de Adrien se deformo entre una mueca de sorpresa y de dolor al ver como su padre lucia derrotado ― Es culpa mía, y al final fue por nada, ese increíble poder no es más que mantener todo el balance ―.

Él joven de los Agreste dirigió su mirada hacia Plagg, quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación de ambos.

― ¿Lo sabias? ― Sus puños comenzaban a lastimarlo, pero la furia que sentía recorrer por su cuerpo evito que relajara sus músculos.

Plagg asintió.

― Son cosas que un Kwami no debe decir ― Aseguró, observando como algo comenzaba a emanar de las manos de su portador. Una esencia negra que él bien conocía. Suspiró, sintiéndose apenado por él ― Adrien, tu padre tiene razón, debes dejar esta locura ya y entender que, tanta destrucción sin medida te está descontrolando ―.

Plagg no pudo terminar su sermón, su portador había golpeado con fiereza la puerta de la oficina, provocando que un agujero apareciera por la fuerza del golpe dado, se dispuso a abandonar el recinto, completamente furioso.

Su madre no volvería.

Y él no sabía qué hacer.

[…]


	6. Cinco

Todo el mundo alrededor guardo silencio al ver la escena que tenían frente a ellos, quedando completamente pasmados.

La mano de _la destrucción_ había quedado rígida en el aire con aquella aura oscura que le rodaba, dispuesto a destruir lo que tenía frente a él.

Pero había sido detenido.

Una especie de cuerda se había aferrado a su muñeca, impidiendo que lograra el movimiento que había amagado.

Él giró con lentitud su rostro, buscando al culpable de aquella acción.

Y al verle, una gran furia que no podía controlar comenzó a acumularse en su pecho.

Era una mujer con un traje parecido al suyo, solo que de color rojo y completamente moteado, a excepción de algunas partes donde parecía predominar el negro.

Con una pequeña mascara sobre su rostro, cubriendo parte de este.

Algo dentro de él se removió y entendió entonces que se trataba de la creación.

― Detente ― Titubeo un poco, jalando levemente la cuerda que tenía sujeto el brazo de él ― No tienes que hacer esto ― Aquella petición simplemente logró que sus nervios se crisparan.

Una risa un tanto arisca salió de él, ahora tirando de la cuerda. Le pareció divertido que aquello que ella usaba para detenerlo era una especie de yo-yo.

Ella se plantó en su lugar de manera firme, intentando evitar que él de un movimiento la levantará del suelo.

― No, ya no tengo que hacerlo ― Susurró, llevando su mano libre hasta el inicio del agarre, aferrándose a la cuerda ― No ahora que estas aquí, bichito ―.

Tragó saliva al sentir como el tiraba nuevamente de la cuerda de su yo-yo, atrayéndola lentamente hasta él.

Había tenido dos encuentros con aquel que comenzó a llamar como _Chat Noir_ y en ninguno de ellos había sentido la necesidad de huir, en ninguna de esas ocasiones había experimentado el temor.

Hasta ahora, puesto que sus ojos solo podían reflejar una furia completamente abrazadora.

Con un movimiento logró soltar el agarre de su yo-yo de la muñeca de él, evitando que le arrastrara hasta donde se encontraba.

Creyó estar a salvo, pero no fue capaz de esquivar el ataque que él le había propiciado, logrando tomarla por el cuello.

De un fuerte golpe logró que la espalda de ella chocara contra un edificio, logrando que una pequeña cortina de humo se levantará.

 _La creación_ intento toser levemente debido a que había sentido como sus pulmones se encogían por aquel golpe, pero fue en vano. _La destrucción_ estrujo su cuello como si de un juguete se tratará, impidiéndole que pudiese respirar.

Pudo observar una sonrisa que nunca había estado en el rostro de él, sintiendo como su pecho se encogía ante aquello.

Llevó su mano hasta su brazo, logrando que un suave cosquilleo comenzara a expandir por todo su cuerpo.

Y, como si su propio cuerpo fuese el creador de aquello, un pequeño bastón comenzó a salir de su propio brazo.

De manera rápida lo colocó sobre su abdomen y, cuando él se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde, había sido empujado por aquel bastón que se comenzó a extender sin medida, tal como el suyo funcionaba.

Había creado algo que le pertenecía a él, para defenderse de él.

 _Chat Noir_ cayó de costado en uno de los filos de un edificio, y ella pudo escuchar un gruñido de dolor por su parte.

Ella _no_ quería que eso pasará.

Pero lo que él hacía solo parecía empeorar, solo le demostraba al mundo que sí, que él era a quien debían de temer, a quien debían de llamar como un villano.

Entendió que todo se había desatado luego de las víctimas inocentes aquella noche. Él no volvió más a aparecer por su hogar, no volvió con ninguna explicación, y sinceramente no tenía idea porque creía que él deseaba dársela, después de todo, en sus dos encuentros el usualmente intentaba convencerla de que el sí era un _villano_ , aunque al final él lo negará sutilmente.

Lo buscó con la mirada, pero él ya no se encontraba ahí.

Y, pronto entendió que él por alguna razón deseaba acabar con ella.

[…]

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, intentando identificar donde se encontraba, restregando sus manos contra ellos para poder aclarar su vista.

Se encontraba en su habitación, sintiendo por fin los rayos del sol colarse por su gran ventanal, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día.

Pero, para él realmente no importaba.

Se estiró para poder relajar sus músculos, pero lamentablemente un dolor brutal lo sacudió por completo.

Llevó una mano hacia sus costillas del lado derecho, identificando una herida, parecía ser un gran raspón, sintiendo un poco de sangre coagulada.

— Sí que te dio una paliza — Escuchó la voz burlona de su Kwami, intento ignorarlo mientras se dirigía hacia la ducha.

Comenzó a quitar su ropa para posteriormente entrar y dejar fluir el agua sobre su cuerpo.

Un leve escozor se posó sobre sus costillas nuevamente al entrar en contacto con el agua, él solo pudo hacer una mueca ante esto e intentar ignorar aquel dolor.

― No puedo creer que apareció ― Soltó en un suave susurró mientras pasaba un poco de jabón sobre su herida.

Un intensó dolor apareció, pero era necesario limpiar ese desastre.

― Creo que fue porque estas ya pasando tus limites, Adrien ― Se apresuró a decir Plagg, tomando lugar en el lavabo ― Tiene que existir un equilibrio, y tú lo estas rompiendo ―.

Adrien hizo una mueca de molestia ante las palabras de él.

― Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que tenga sus pendientes y cumpla con lo que mi padre desistió ― Bramó, dejando que el agua comenzara a retirar la espuma que había formado en su cabello.

― Ayer no fue precisamente por los pendientes por lo que atacaste ― Musitó con un tono de molestia.

― Estaba furioso, después de todo se digna a aparecer casi demasiado tarde ― Intentó restarle importancia, pero la verdad es que le era difícil.

Había actuado con una ferocidad de la cual el mismo se sorprendió, sintiéndose abrumado por sus propias acciones.

Unos segundos más y sabía que hubiese acabado con la vida de ella.

Cerró el paso del agua, enredando su cintura con la toalla blanca que se encontraba a su alcance, intentando quitar los mechones de cabello que se pegaban a su frente.

― Pero ahora te arrepientes, porque sabes que ahora París sabe de lo ocurrido ― Hizo una pausa, observando como su portador salía del cuarto de baño ― Por qué sabes que esa chica ahora lo sabe ―.

Y sí, para esas alturas Marinette ya debía saber sobre aquello.

Ella pensó que lo ocurrido con aquella familia había sido un accidente, tal como había ocurrido en realidad, pero con aquello no tenía idea de cómo ella podría reaccionar.

Tenía miedo, no podía controlar lo que comenzaba a ocurrir a su alrededor.

[…]

Aquel día Marinette no había llegado a clases.

No había sido un retardo, tampoco había avisado con anterioridad a Alya sobre aquello.

Simplemente no asistió.

Intentó que aquello no le molestara, después de todo, cualquier persona podría tener ciertos días para abstenerse de ir a la escuela; Desde enfermedad hasta compromisos familiares.

Incluso se atrevió a pensar que la chica se había quedado dormida, puesto que sabía muy bien que con frecuencia llegaba a pasar gran parte de la noche observando el paisaje que su edificio le proporcionaba y haciendo gala de sus talentos.

A mitad del día Alya le dio la respuesta su predicamento que tanto trataba de ocultar; Al parecer se encontraba algo enferma.

Ella y Nino se dirigían a su hogar para entregar los deberes y actividades hechas a lo largo del día, él por supuesto no se quiso quedar atrás, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos.

Alya sonrió, haciendo ciertas conjeturas en su cabeza. Lo cierto era que nada se le podía escapar, y eso implicaba el repentino interés que su amigo había exterior Ado por su nueva amiga; Se rio internamente, al parecer tenia algún fetiche con las asiáticas, pensó, recordando un antiguo _enamoramiento fugaz_ que había tenido hacia no mucho tiempo por una compañera de esgrima, Kagami.

Los tres salieron un poco decepcionados del hogar Dupain-Cheng, no por el trato de los padres de ella, ¡Al contrario!, se habían portado de manera maravillosa con el grupo de amigos, y se les veía increíblemente feliz al pensar que su hija había entablado ya amistades.

Pero, no pudieron ver a Marinette. Ella no quería salir de su habitación.

― Muchas gracias por todo muchachos, realmente apreciamos lo que hacen por nuestra hija ― Dijo la mujer, mientras los despedía por la entrada principal ― Adaptarse a una ciudad algo voluble es difícil, y ahora veo cómo es que la lleva de maravilla ― Agregó.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso al instituto, ahí era donde el modelo y afamado _ángel de parís_ esperaba paciente su transporte, mientras sus dos compañeros le hacían compañía.

― Alya ¿Marinette te comentó algo más por mensaje? ― Preguntó Adrien, algo impaciente por la respuesta.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

― Soló sé que se siente mal, y que no tiene ánimo para nada ― Contestó, releyendo el mensaje de su ahora, nueva amiga.

Y, por primera vez en lo que iba del día, él no pudo evitar sentir un ápice de culpabilidad sobre si, dándole un poco más de peso extra sobre sus hombros.

Se preguntó por qué se sentía así, quizás ella solo estaba teniendo un resfriado, él no era culpable de eso.

Pero, quizás sí había destrozado un poco su esperanza.

Al caer la noche se mostró impaciente sobre aquel tejado ajeno, observando fijamente el tejado de ella, esperando que saliera.

Pero no sucedió.

Marinette no salió esa noche.

Tampoco la siguiente.

[…]

Llevó su mano hasta su cabeza, buscando con desesperación su almohada extra para colocarla y poder cubrir sus oídos, intentando aminorar el ruido que se producía en su pequeña terraza.

Había entrado en pánico.

Después de seguir el consejo de Tikki e intentar detener a _Chat Noir_ con las habilidades de su ahora Kwami, las cosas no resultaron bien.

Ella había terminado levemente herida, con pequeños rasguños sobre su cuello donde el antes nombrado había clavado sus garras con el fin de sofocarle, de provocarle daño.

Vio algo en él que pensaba que no existía, un deseo de acabar con todo. No había ningún rastro del confundido Chat Noir con él cual había entablado conversación.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando lo escuchó llamarla una vez más, golpeando con gentileza la pequeña trampilla que daba directamente hasta su cama.

― Marinette, suena muy mal ― Murmuró Tikki, quien se acomodaba a un costado de ella ― ¿Qué piensas hacer? Yo, dejaré que tu tomes las decisiones, no te arriesgaré de nuevo ― Le dijo, desviando su mirada con culpabilidad.

Ella se había sorprendido, nunca pensó que el portador de Plagg comenzará con un comportamiento tan bestial, pero escucharlo así en aquellos momentos con leves suplicas le hacían pensar que, en efecto, su portadora podía ser más útil sin su ayuda, más bien, sin su magia.

Pero ella había sido herida, y no tenía idea si aquello generaría una repulsión total por él.

Marinette suspiró, acariciando con suavidad la pequeña cabeza de su nueva amiga, intentando tranquilizarla.

Tomó su suéter, subiéndolo por completo para poder cubrir su cuello junto con sus heridas, saliendo por fin a su azotea.

― Marinette ― Fue lo primero que alcanzó a escuchar. Él le tendió una mano para que logrará salir, y cuando ella la aceptó, tiró de su menudo cuerpo hacia él.

Rodeándola, abrazándola.

Asegurándose de que ella no se fuera, de que no la dejará.

Aquel gestó, en cualquier otro momento a ella le pudo parecer algo _tierno_ , e incluso podría atreverse a pensar que _satisfactorio_.

Pero los recuerdos de aquella noche la invadieron, logrando que se estremeciera.

Sintiendo como poco a poco le faltaba aire.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ― Preguntó ella, en un leve titubeo.

Su cuerpo temblaba, pero al sentir como él la estrechaba con suavidad entre sus brazos dudó de que fuese de terror.

No era el _bicho_ que el había intentado eliminar, era _Marinette_ quien se encontraba frente a él.

― Me haces sentir bien ― Se limitó a contestar, aspirando el aroma que emanaba ella de sus cabellos ― Es difícil de explicar, pero me haces sentir que no soy un monstruo, y tenía miedo ― Admitió ― De que, por los sucesos, en realidad lo pensarás ―.

Marinette se separó del suave abrazo que él le otorgaba, observando nuevamente la confusión en su rostro.

Se sintió tonta, porque creyó en él.

― La familia del edificio, fue un accidente, ¿No es así? ― Preguntó, llevando su mano derecha hasta el pecho de él, sintiendo el fuerte palpitar de su corazón.

― Lo fue ― Aseguró, bajando levemente su rostro.

Tragó saliva, quería preguntar por el incidente que ella misma había vivido, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Realmente no quería saber si en realidad planeaba matarla en aquel instante.

― La chica, era lo que buscaba ― Agregó, sintiendo como ella se tensaba ― Yo uso magia, con este anillo ― Señalo su joya, haciendo una mueca indescriptible para ella ― Ella, con sus pendientes, y los necesito ―.

Marinette tragó a la saliva al escuchar como él excusaba sus acciones.

― No quería hacerte daño, parecía que lo disfrutaras ― Aunque no había sido una acusación como tal, para él muy en el fondo le había sonado como una.

― Lo sé ― Respondió con simpleza ― Algo va mal conmigo ¿Sabes? Siento que en ocasiones solo quiero destruir cosas, y puedo verlo, Marinette ― Hizo una pausa, sintiéndose levemente derrotado ― Sé que hay maldad en mi ―.

Quería gritarle que se encontraba equivocado, tanto en sus declaraciones como sus acciones, pero nada salió de su boca.

― ¿Por qué lo haces? ― Preguntó. Era la segunda vez que ella le hacia esa pregunta.

― Por mi madre ― Respondió, sincerándose ― Si junto ambas joyas, puedo traerla de regreso conmigo.

Marinette sintió pánico ante la seguridad con la que él hablaba.

― No creo que le hubiese gustado ver lo que haces ahora, por recuperarla me refiero ― Susurró, observando de reojo su anillo.

― Lo sé ―.

Él sonrió un poco para ella, quitándole cualquier ápice de miedo que ella podía sentir ante su presencia ante los nuevos eventos ocurridos.

 _Chat Noir_ tenía algo especial con Marinette, buscaba de su calor y lo pudo comprobar aquella noche que, después de compartir aquellas palabras simplemente se acunó en sus brazos.

Supo entonces por sus acciones que había estado preocupada por lo que ella pensará.

Aquella fue la tercera vez que habló con Chat Noir y supo en realidad sus motivos. Fue la primera vez que lo había acunado entre sus brazos. Y sí, sabía que su papel era detenerlo, entonces ¿Por qué no hacerlo ayudándole a cumplir su propósito? Nada era completamente bueno, y sus pensamientos se lo demostraron.

También fue la primera vez que notó como todos sus sentidos se nublaban ante él.

Para él, fue la primera vez que admitió para sus adentros que ella le hacía sentir de un modo extraño. Sí, era la luz que lo mantenía un poco cuerdo, pero notó que ahí había algo más.

Fue irónico; Ella lo hacía sentirse un poco _bueno_ , mientras que él la hacía sentirse un poco _mala_.


	7. Seis

Chat Noir tardó un poco más de lo habitual para partir aquella noche, realmente no deseaba alejarse de ella, pues era uno de los pocos momentos en los que en realidad se podía sentir plenamente, en paz.

Pero aquel sonido que emitía su anillo fue lo que logró que se separara de ella, observándola fijamente y despidiéndose con un ademan de manos.

Dejando a Marinette completamente sola en su azotea, con el corazón levemente acelerado.

Quizás era por qué a pesar de todo, tenía un poco de miedo, o eso quería creer.

Tikki salió de la pequeña trampita, sentándose sobre las piernas de su portadora mientras observaba el camino por el cual Chat Noir habia partido, notando como se encontraba un pequeño rastro de energía de la destrucción, prueba de que las cosas no se encontraban para nada bien.

― Tikki, Chat Noir necesita mi ayuda y la tuya ― Murmuró con suavidad, siguiendo con la mirada hacia donde Tikki mantenía la suya ― Lo hace por su madre, desea recuperarla ― Explico lo que habia entendido de las pocas palabras del chico.

La pequeña criatura se giró, levitando para quedar frente a ella con una expresión que no supo cómo distinguir pues podía encontrar algo de tristeza, pero a la vez un poco de decepción.

― Lo escuché, pero aunque tenga el Miraculous de la creación no podría llevar acabo su cometido ― Intentó darse a entender, observando como Marinette alzaba una ceja sin comprender mucho ― Chat Noir seguramente piensa que el poder absoluto puede hacer realidad cualquier cosa, pero eso es un error, me sorprende que Plagg no lo corrigiera ― Continuo, suspirando ― Los Miraculous solo sirven para proteger el balance del mundo, y juntos son la fuerza más poderosa, pero eso no quiere decir que una sola persona deba poseer ambos o que esto podría lograr cosas inimaginables ― Finalizó, sintiéndose completamente mal por qué realmente no habia ninguna opción.

Era común que los humanos confundieran aquello, y quizás él ahora portador de la destrucción habia encontrado el Miraculous junto con el libro sagrado, aquellos que hacía más de un siglo había sido perdido durante una gran batalla.

Y ahora, aquel deseo comenzaba a corromper al portador, pues sus acciones demostraban como la ferocidad salía a flote sin pensar en las consecuencias.

― Entonces ¿No existe la manera? ― Marinette bajo su mirada, pues sabiendo la razón de las acciones del auto nombrado villano, estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a cumplir su objetivo con la condición de que dejara toda la destrucción de lado, que dejara de hacerle daño a la ciudad y de paso, a él mismo.

Tikki negó con su cabeza, acariciando la mejilla de su portadora.

― No, estoy segura de que ha confundido las cosas ― Comentó.

― Sé que él está confundido, y saber que existe una noble razón ante sus acciones hace que también me confunda yo, pues no sé si sentir miedo o admiración ante él, y eso me da pánico, pues ― Llevó las manos hasta su cuello que se encontraba completamente cubierto por su suéter, sintiendo una punzada de dolor ― Aquello fue aterrador ― Atinó a decir.

― Marinette, sé que quieres ayudarlo y también sé que te decepciona no poder hacerlo como él planea ― Comenzó a explicar, logrando que su portadora sintiera una chispa de esperanza por como comenzaban a sonar sus palabras ― Pero aun así debemos hacerlo, él está siendo consumido por la destrucción al usar de manera desmedida el poder que se le otorgo, él mismo causa un desbalance y es la razón por la que actuó como un animal ante ti aquella noche, debes recobrar el equilibrio ―.

Y aunque no debía pasar así, Marinette sintió un gran alivio por aquellas palabras, pues de alguna manera Tikki le confirmaba que las acciones de Chat Noir habían sido influenciadas por algo más y no habían sido realizadas bajo su plena conciencia.

Recordó las palabras de él al buscarla nuevamente, exteriorizando como _ella_ podía lograr mantenerlo tranquilo y que de alguna manera se sintiera bien.

Se preguntó entonces si aquello tenía que ver con su primer encuentro, y como ella le explico por qué no lo veía como lo que él mismo se proclamaba; Un villano.

Bajo su mirada, preguntándose cómo se sentiría él en realidad, completamente perdido ante todo aquello, buscando con desesperación una solución, agregando como comenzaba a perder el control lentamente.

― ¿Le pasara algo malo? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, rompiendo el silencio que se habia instalado entre ambas.

Tikki dudó durante unos instantes, intentando buscar alguna manera de explicar aquello sin bajarle aún más el ánimo a su portadora.

Al contrario como ocurría en el pasado, los portadores de la creación y la destrucción formaban aquel lazo tan fuerte cuando tenían los Miraculous, pues era lo que reafirmaría su conexión, destinados a hacerlo.

Pero, en aquella ocasión las cosas habían sido diferentes, y no solo por el hecho de que el Miraculous de la destrucción hubiese estado perdido durante tanto tiempo, más bien habia sido algo más grande que aquello.

Su lazo se habia formado mucho antes de que ella la tuviese en sus manos, él la habia buscado, casi como si el destino le dijera que ella tendría todas las respuestas, que Marinette era a quien buscaba aunque ninguno de los dos lo supieran.

Y claro, el gran guardián se habia dado cuenta de aquello, entregándola así a su nueva portadora. Sí, aquel lazo era fuerte, pero podía sentir que era algo más peligroso de lo que en algún momento sintió, pues comenzaba a sentir perturbación el Marinette, tentada a perder el camino simplemente por él.

― Debemos evitar que se haga más daño, al igual que a París, todo estará bien ― Intentó tranquilizarla.

Pero la mirada de ella le provoco escalofríos.

Sabía que, algo en mente tenía. Debía confiar en ella, tenía fe de que las cosas saldrían bien.

Aunque no siempre lo hacían, debía tener la esperanza de que así seria. Después de todo, ellos eran el equilibrio y este siempre volvía a la normalidad. Solo esperaba que nada malo ocurriera para que esto se lograra.

[…]

Nunca esperó que al llegar a su habitación su padre se encontrará en ella, sentado sobre su cama y observando fijamente la ventana.

Su rostro lucia completamente serio, pero Adrien pudo notar como realmente intentaba ocultar que se encontraba terriblemente afligido.

Cuando tocó el suelo de su habitación, la transformación terminó, dejando a Plagg caer sobre sus manos completamente agotado.

Adrien iba a comentar algo, pero un suave ademán por parte de su padre logró que parara.

― ¿Cuándo vas a parar? ― Preguntó con voz entrecortada.

No era ningún secreto para Adrien que su padre se encontraba completamente arrepentido de dejar que él hiciera todo aquello por él, por dejar que se involucrara en lo que era su deber.

Se sentía terriblemente culpable por aquel cambio de su propio hijo, como la oscuridad comenzaba a consumirlo lentamente.

Habia perdido al amor de su vida, no dejaría que lo más preciado para él se le fuera de las manos.

― Ya hablamos de esto, no puedo hacerlo, mucho menos cuando el Miraculous de la creación por fin apareció ¡Seria darnos por vencidos! ― Intentó hacer entrar en razón a su padre, este solo se puso de pie, caminando hacia él.

Adrien dio varios pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de Gabriel.

― Eres tan necio, tal como tu madre lo era ― Alcanzó a decir ― Debes entender que no funcionará, que no interpretamos correctamente el libro tal como Plagg intentó advertirme, y tú simplemente te estas hundiendo en un terreno del cual no te recuperaré ― Pronunció, estirando su mano para alcanzarlo, pero fue en vano.

Aquellas palabras hicieron mella en él, logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Gabriel por su parte se sintió decepcionado consigo mismo, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a quienes más amaba.

Se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar hasta la salida de la habitación de su hijo, deteniéndose a unos pasos de la puerta.

― En una semana tu madre será desconectada, fue acordado así para que tus abuelos pudieran venir desde Italia ― Murmuró, sintiendo como su corazón se fracturaba con solo decir aquellas palabras.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación. Esperando que con aquella decisión su hijo desistiera y, que su esposaba por fin descansara.

Al momento en que la puerta de su habitación se cerró, su cuerpo dejo de responder e inmediatamente cayó de rodillas, sintiendo como todo dentro de sí vibraba.

Plagg lo observó desde abajo, sintiendo una profunda tristeza por lo que su joven portador pasaba.

Sí, quizás el habia obtenido el anillo por causas no comunes a las que se acostumbraba, pero no habia duda de que estaba en su destino encontrarlo, puesto que tenía algo que compartir con los pasados portadores de la destrucción.

Su vida realmente era un caos, pero un pequeño rayo de luz habia llegado.

Pero aunque de alguna manera su destino habia toparse consigo, con el ser sobrenatural que era la destrucción encarnada, que él comenzara a perder el control no era nada planeado.

Los Miraculous de la destrucción y creación existen por un motivo, mantener el balance; Para que la creación pueda existir, la destrucción debe estar presente y viceversa. Usados para proteger a la humanidad de todo aquello que busca romper aquel balance.

Y, cuando uno de ambos es quien lo rompe, las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas.

Ahora Adrien lo vivía, la destrucción se comenzaba a fundir con él. Y Plagg definitivamente no quería perder a otro portador así, aunque no llevará la mejor relación con el chico, era alguien que definitivamente no merecía aquello.

El Miraculous comenzaba a destruir aquello que rompía el balance, quebrando su mente.

― Chico, tienes que tranquilizarte, sabes que no estás bien ― Levitó frente el rostro de su portador, intentando que se tranquilizara ― Es duro, pero sé que no quieres dañar a nadie, y si te dejas llevar por los sentimientos negativos nada bueno saldrá de esto ― Un gesto de dolor apareció en el rostro de Adrien, mostrándose renuente a todo lo que comenzaba a sentir.

Plagg maldijo internamente a Gabriel, pues el hombre realmente no sabía hablar con tacto. Simplemente ambos eran muy parecidos y quizás aquello era lo que habia traído la desgracia a su familia.

― No sé lo que quiero ― Alcanzó a murmurar, llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza.

No quería darse por vencido, no quería creer las palabras de su padre ¿Pero que hacia cuando todo se ponía en su contra?

Además, aquella decisión de su padre le daba a entender que sus palabras y las de Plagg eran completamente ciertas, que él no podría traerla de regreso.

Y que todo lo que habia hecho, fue en vano.

― Adrien, no tengo energía, si te transformas habrá problemas chico ¡Tienes que quedarte conmigo! ― La voz de Plagg comenzaba a distorsionarse levemente por la preocupación que emanaba de él.

No quería que la destrucción que él traía consigo se apoderara de Adrien y que cometiera acciones que realmente no deseaba y que al final, acabaran con él.

Después de todo, en comparación de la edad de Plagg, su portador era solo un niño.

Alguien a quien le podía admirar su valentía, pero también reprochar sus decisiones.

― ¡¿De que sirvió?! ― Escuchó como su voz comenzaba a sonar un poco más ronca de lo habitual ― ¿Por qué no puede volver conmigo? ¿Por qué me la arrebataron, Plagg? ― Aquello casi sonó como un sollozo, pero el súbito movimiento que Adrien hizo con su cuerpo solo logró que él se estremeciera.

Plagg guardó silencio, no sabiendo como contestar aquellas preguntas.

Después de todo, aun no entendía por completo la vida humana, pues se asemejaba a un parpadeo para él, tan efímera y frágil que en muchas ocasiones no tenía sentido para él.

Claro, Tikki pensaba diferente.

Era natural, ambos eran una dualidad constante con toda la realidad.

Marinette era su rayo de luz, aquella que él tenía para no hundirse por completo.

Pero su madre, ella simplemente era quien mantenía viva la esperanza de que sus acciones tenían un fin. Y sin ella, y sin la posibilidad de traerla al lado de él y su padre, todo lo que hizo habia resultado en vano.

Comenzó a escuchar unos suaves susurros, sintiéndose inundado de sus sentidos.

Y pronto, la oscuridad lo abrazo.

¿Qué más daba ya todo?


	8. Siete

Era difícil para ella conciliar el sueño, más por todos los pensamientos que rondaban en su mente, pues muy dentro de ella tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ver a Tikki completamente absorta en sus propios pesares logró que aquello se incrementara, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta por la tensión.

Un ensordecedor sonido se escuchó por todo el lugar, logrando que sus ventanas y paredes temblaran ante ello. Marinette sintió miedo, pues habia aprendido a reconocer aquel sonido en particular.

Sonaba como si un edificio colapsara, no muy lejos de ahí.

No dudo en salir por la trampilla que quedaba justamente sobre su cama para así salir a su pequeña azotea, sintiendo como el frio viento de la noche golpeaba su cuerpo, al igual como no pudo evitar que parte de su alma saliera al ver aquello.

No muy lejos, cruzando el rio Sena que tenía frente a ella, una gran columna de humo generado por los escombros se levantaba y esparcía mientras muchos gritos se hacían presentes, al igual que una infinidad de sirenas avisando que los cuerpos de emergencia estarían pronto.

La catedral de Notre Dame habia sido destruida, dejando solo grandes pedazos de piedra alrededor y una gran ola de pánico, pues aun a esas altas horas de la noche, los turistas se aventuraban a pasar por el lugar.

Se sintió mal consigo misma por dos razones; Él justo habia estado con ella aquella noche, a no más de una hora de diferencia si se ponía a analizar. ¿Qué nada lo que habían hablado habia valido? Desecho ese pensamiento, sustituyéndolo con uno que logró que su cuerpo se tensara al pensar que se encontraba sin control nuevamente.

La segunda razón fue por su propia moral; Se encontraba enfocada en lo que le pudo haber pasado a Chat Noir, en la razón de sus actos. Y aquello causo confusión en su mente, pues realmente parecía que aquella catástrofe no era importante a sus ojos.

 _Egoísmo_ , pues solo le interesaba aquel en quien sus pensamientos se perdían. La mancha que existía en toda persona de bien.

― Nada es completamente negro, así como nada es completamente blanco ― Susurro, siendo observada por Tikki.

Aquel era prácticamente el principio del ying y el yang, lo que ambos se suponían que formaban.

Pero aun así, no pudo evitar sentir como aquel lazo que tenían era levemente peligroso, más por las palabras de su portadora.

Y sin compartir más, sin dirigirse una mirada, Marinette invoco la transformación absorbiendo a su Kwami.

Tenía miedo, aunque se convencía de que no debía hacerlo. Pero en aquellos momentos podía sentir como una fuerza le llamaba, y si aquello podía ayudar a _Chat Noir_ de lo que Tikki auguraba, entonces no fallaría.

Llevó su mano hasta su cuello, acariciándolo. Aun sentía un poco de dolor, eso quizás le mantendría cuerda y, esperaba que esta vez no pasara algo así.

" _La vida es sabia al momento de mantener el equilibrio y nada sucede sin una razón"_

[…]

Bajo sus pies se encontraba la famosa catedral de París, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Soltó lo más parecido a un gruñido, estampando nuevamente sus manos contra los grandes escombros de esta, descargando una ira contenida que no recordaba tener en ningún momento.

Estaba claro que no se encontraba en todos sus sentidos, pues parecía más un animal completamente fuera de sí a lo que alguna vez fue, un simple maleante intentando atraer a algo.

Ahora _deseaba_ la destrucción, en específico de todo aquello que le recordara a su querida madre. Y aquel lugar lo era, pues era uno de sus puntos favoritos, ahí habia conocido a su padre.

No quería recordar nada, no quería saber nada. Quería olvidar todo para que aquel escozor en su pecho desapareciera ¿Qué tan malo tendría que ser estar completamente consumido, para después reunirse con su madre?

Levantó su mano, ahora se encontraba prácticamente en el suelo después de destruir miles de los escombros que quedaban del lugar, completamente dispuesto a hundir por completo el lugar.

Pero esta nunca impacto, recordaba bien aquello, pues ya habia sucedido con anterioridad.

Algo muy parecido a una cuerda, con el final algo circular, se enredó en su mano donde la destrucción se encontraba, evitando que causara aún más desastre.

Una sonrisa sínica apareció en el rostro de él mientras sus ojos evocaban un brillo completamente extraño.

― Eres innecesaria y molesta ¿No aprendiste la lección, bichito? ― Ella afianzo el agarre, tirando de la larga cuerda para mantener la posición.

Ignoro el escalofrío que surco su espalda al escuchar su voz tan _distorsionada_.

― Dicen que soy testaruda ― Se explicó, ocultando el nerviosismo en su voz ― Aparentemente también tú ―.

Chat Noir enarcó una ceja ante ese comentario antes de soltar una sonora carcajada cargada de frustración.

― El bicho tiene agallas ― Comentó, tomando con su mano libre una parte de la cuerda, enredándola en esta ― Llegaste tarde, llegaste cuando entendí que no me sirves ― Aquello ultimo lo dijo con fiereza y algo de dificultad, pues aplico fuerza para arrastrar el pequeño cuerpo de ella.

De un movimiento brusco logró elevarla al comenzar a tirar, estrellándola directamente en el suelo donde aún quedaban restos de escombros.

 _La creación_ soltó un grito de dolor al sentir como estos se incrustaban en su piel, siendo solo protegida por aquel _traje mágico_.

Para no volver a pasar por algo así, soltó aquello que tenía en sus manos. Chat Noir no dudó en usar su poder de la destrucción sobre este, destruyendo el objeto por completo para así quedar libre.

Él hizo su mano un puño, dando un gran salto para llegar hasta ella con el claro propósito de impactarlo contra su rostro.

El cuerpo de ella se giró por inercia hacia un costado, intentando ignorar el punzante dolor de los pequeños escombros encajarse en su cuerpo. No esperó mucho para ponerse de pie de un movimiento, pues el habia girado su rostro para observarla.

― Detente ― Pidió con voz amable, pero aunque por dentro comenzaba a temer, su voz no exteriorizo aquello ― No quieres esto, estas fuera de control ― Añadió sin titubear.

Él no escuchó, sus ojos parecieron brillar aún más y se dirigió hasta donde ella, atacándola ahora con sus garras.

Intentando _despedazarla._

Ella intentaba esquivar todos los zarpazos que comenzaba a darle, sintiendo como la intensidad de estos aumentaban a cada segundo, siendo dominado por el descontrol total.

Dirigió su mano hasta su propio abdomen, pensando en algo que pudiese ayudarle a salir de ese apuro, pues parecía que no iba a entender por las buenas.

Y ella no se dejaría vencer, pues debía ayudarle.

Se alejó de él de un salto, esperando que le diera tiempo para que la _creación_ terminara su trabajo. Y así fue.

Una luz salió de su abdomen, ella introdujo sus manos de una manera extraña y de este logró sacar un pequeño escudo, acompañado de lo que parecía ser un bastón, tan como el que él tenía. La última vez habia funcionado, esperaba que en esos instantes también.

Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro, aumentando su intensidad rápidamente. Él se movió con agilidad, sin importarle que una suave lluvia habia comenzado sobre ellos.

Un zarpazo más, pero esta vez no esquivo el ataque, lo contuvo con el pequeño escudo que tenía en mano.

El rostro de él mostro frustración ante ello.

― Déjame ayudarte, no quiero pelear contigo ― Exclamó, sintiendo como esta vez un puño se dirigía hacia ella, resintiendo un poco cuando este se impactó en el escudo.

― No te necesito, no me sirves ― Bramó con furia, agachándose levemente para atacar el cuerpo expuesto de ella.

Pasó sus garras por encima de su abdomen, frustrándose al ver que nada habia sido rasgado y que todo seguía en su lugar. Sonrió triunfante cuando una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, quizás si le habia dañado después de todo.

― Estas siendo consumido por la destrucción ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ― Su voz sonó quebrada, pero no se detuvo ― ¿Cuántas personas crees que murieron por los escombros? ¡Tú no deseas esto! ―.

Chat Noir gruñó ante sus palabras, logrando efectuar el mismo movimiento, pero ahora concentrándose en sus piernas.

Ella cayó de rodillas contra el suelo al sentir el escozor debajo del traje, ahogando un grito de dolor.

― ¡Tú no sabes lo que deseo! ― Sus manos se llenaron de un aura negra, dispuesto a acabar con todo. Era la última oportunidad que tenía, pues estaba gastando demasiada energía.

Su _deseo_ era destruir, solo esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza.

― Sí lo sé ― Murmuró con dificultad, observando hacia arriba sintiendo las frías gotas de lluvia que caía, sintiéndose completamente hundida en la situación ― Eres alguien que se preocupa por las personas, que aunque has hecho un gran mal tus intenciones nunca fueron malas ― Soltó el escudo para así tomar el bastón con su mano, observando el hombro de este quien solo le observaba con gran furia ― No deseas esto ― Y sin darle una oportunidad para responder, activo el bastón para que este se desplegara ― Te daré mi Miraculous si detienes todo esto ― Añadió sin temor en su tono de voz.

Este fue a parar hasta el hombro de él, empujando con gran fuerza y claramente sorprendido por sus últimas palabras.

Pero aun así, daba igual, era inútil.

Chat Noir hizo una mueca de dolor, pues aquel era el punto donde hacia no mucho una bala habia llegado a él.

Su cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, siendo aprisionado por el bastón que seguía presionando su vieja herida, como si ella supiera con exactitud que se encontraba debajo.

― Soy un villano preciosa, soy quien desea acabar con todo pues tus pendientes ya no son de utilidad para mí, no te equivoques conmigo ― Murmuró con dificultad mientras se removía, intentando poder lanzarse a ella. Pero, para su mala suerte, en esos momentos ella parecía tener más fuerza que él.

Un deje de tristeza apareció en su rostro, pues las palabras que él le decía no concordaban con las que le habia dicho anteriormente. Pero lo entendía, la voz de él no sonaba como ella recordaba. No habia amabilidad, ni galantería, tampoco estaba el deje de melancolía que intentaba ocultar.

― Eres Chat Noir, un idiota que está confundido ― Bramó, aun en contra de su voluntad haciendo más presión donde se encontraba su vieja herida, incluso podía jurar que por la presión pudo lograr abrirla de nuevo ― Pero no un villano ¡Entiéndelo! ― Su tono de voz aumento.

No soportaba que el dijera tanto aquello, aun estando en aquel estado parecía convencerse a él mismo.

Los ojos verdes de Chat Noir dejaron de emitir aquel extraño brillo, volviéndose visibles las pupilas de este. Las facciones de él se suavizaron, y los movimientos irracionales de su cuerpo para liberarse cesaron.

Un nombre llegó a su mente con aquellas palabras, sintiéndose relajado durante unos instantes.

― Marinette ― Alcanzó a murmurar, sintiendo como la cordura llegaba lentamente a él ― Ella siempre me dice eso ¿Por qué lo has dicho tú? ― Preguntó, sintiendo como poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse débil. Él aura oscura que rodeaba a sus manos comenzó a desvanecerse ― Ella es la única que me llama así ― Soltó, intentando evocar su rostro en su mente.

Una suave sonrisa se posó en el rostro de ella, pues ahora si podía reconocer la voz de él, tal como la recordaba en su mente, aunque en ella se encontraba el miedo levemente palpado.

No le respondió, simplemente soltó el bastón que lo aprisionaba, dejándose caer de rodillas a un lado de él, colocando su mano donde él tenía la herida para pedir perdón con un simple roce, ella no quería lastimarlo.

― ¿Marinette? ― Preguntó, estremeciéndose por el suave contacto que ahora ella tenía con él.

Y, antes de que algo más sucediera, perdió la conciencia por completo.

El cuerpo de él se vio envuelto en un destello de luz. Ella sintió pánico al escuchar los pasos de los oficiales que aparentemente inspeccionando el área, buscándolo a él o a ambos.

Debía salir de ahí.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette esta dispuesta a darlo todo por él, como podrán ver.

Ella misma se da cuenta que, a pesar de que Chat Noir y Tikki la denominan como la luz que ilumina todo, sabe que en ella existe oscuridad, más en especifico, un poco de egoísmo. Al final se pueden dar cuenta de ello, pues el plan de ella es huir, no planea ser un apoyo para la policía a pesar de que Chat Noir provoco una tragedia a lo grande.

En fin, esa cosa se alargo un poco más de lo esperado, quizás si lleguen a ser 10 capitulos JAJAJAJA no sé, este fanfic si lo escribo sobre la marcha y lo que la inspiración me de. ¡En fin! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo con drama, el próximo será fluff, ya lo verán.

¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Un beso


	9. Ocho

Observó con atención las noticias desde su teléfono móvil, buscando de manera desesperada si alguien habia logrado captar la verdadera identidad a quien todo París solía llamar como _La destrucción_. Los artículos sobre lo acontecido no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Desde fotografías a videos aficionados, testimonios y personas que buscaban a sus familiares.

Uno que otro encabezado llamaba su atención, en especial aquellos que le llamaban cómplice del _malhechor_.

"Aquella que muchos llamaron heroína en su primera aparición por enfrentarse a la destrucción, aquella que nombraron como Ladybug por su peculiar _disfraz_ no es más que una farsa. Sí bien nuevamente se enfrentó con el terror de París, ella parecía más convencida en tener una charla casual con él y, cuando lo tuvo bajo sus pies, en lugar de entregarlo a las autoridades ella simplemente huyo con él ¡Tal como un criminal lo haría! _Ladybug_ no es una heroína señores ¡Es alguien que se preocupa más por el villano que por los propios ciudadanos!"

Cuando termino de leer aquel comentario sobre una nota amarillista sobre lo ocurrido hacia no más de media hora, suspiró.

No tenía como refutar aquello, pues prácticamente era verdad.

Se sintió culpable, pero no lo suficiente para hacer lo _éticamente correcto_ , tal como lo mencionaba en su comentario.

Tikki acarició su rostro levemente, intentando darle confort ante la situación. Sí bien, las cosas no salían como ella misma deseaba, debía confiar en ella. Después de todo, cada portadora era diferente a su manera, y la situación durante todo aquello no era favorable.

Marinette por su parte dirigió una mirada a quien se encontraba tendido sobre su cama, a unos centímetros de ella, pues ella misma se encontraba también sobre esta, solo que recargada contra la pared, algo alejado de él.

Chat Noir, o más bien, Adrien Agreste.

La respiración de él era algo acompasada, incluso durante breves momentos podría decir que se encontraba plácidamente dormido. Pero en ocasiones su rostro se deformaba en una mueca que la confundía.

Al llegar a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la camisa que llevaba, yendo rápidamente por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que siempre estaba en su baño, limpiando un poco la vieja herida que ella habia abierto esa noche. Aprovechando también para poder curar sus propias heridas, pues si bien el traje no habia recibido rasguño alguno, por dentro tenia bien marcados los zarpazos de las garras.

El Kwami de él se dejó caer a su lado, cerrando sus ojos para descansar. Tikki bajo de manera sigilosa por algo a la cocina para que pudiese comer, necesitaba recuperar su energía.

Antes de caer rendido por el cansancio pudo escuchar como él le agradecía por algo mientras ella comenzaba a curar la herida.

Repaso su rostro con la mirada, pues nunca habia imaginado que Chat Noir se encontrara demasiada cerca de ella, tanto que incluso podía sentir que no era casualidad.

Por eso él sabía que ella habia dicho aquellas palabras en la entrevista que Alya le habia hecho, lo sabía a pesar de que su rostro aparecía censurado.

Él estaba ahí.

Estiró su mano, rosando con delicadeza las yemas de sus dedos la frente de él, quitando con suavidad unos mechones de cabello que habían caído sobre esta.

Entonces, pudo notar como los ojos de él la observaban fijamente.

Al principio, esperaba encontrar confusión en su mirada, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con culpabilidad.

Siempre habia sentido que la mirada de Adrien era de cierta manera intensa, de eso no habia duda. Pero ahora, el saber que él era quien buscaba de sus palabras, que de manera desesperada quería probarse a si mismo que tenía una razón para sus brutales acciones, logro que supiera la razón de esa intensidad. Y de pronto, pudo jurar que nunca antes se habia sentido tan atrapada.

Intentó apartar su mano, pero la de él la detuvo, colocándola con suavidad sobre la suya y provocando que la de ella se extendiera por la frente de él, cubriendo sus ojos.

― Te hice daño ― Murmuró, Marinette estaba dispuesta a negar aquello, pero claramente no era una pregunta ― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué te empeñaste a combatirme aquella noche de esa manera tan descuidada? ― Pregunto por lo bajo, intentando que su tono de voz sonara acusador.

Al abrir los ojos y verla ahí, comprendió que lo último que recordaba no era un sueño y que no debía tener duda, ella era tenía _la creación_ de su lado. Pudo confirmarlo cuando la observo con aquella blusa de manga corta, sin el suéter con el que la habia visto algunas horas atrás, revelando unas marcas horribles alrededor de su cuello.

Ella bajo la mirada, sintiendo de repente bajo su mano un poco de humedad.

― No sabía qué hacer, tampoco sabía que perderías el control ― Aquello salió de su boca casi como un susurro, un secreto que ambos compartirían ― Pero tenía que hacerlo, es mi deber después de todo ― Hizo una pausa, para después negar con su cabeza mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro ― No, más bien deseaba ayudarte, aun lo hago ― Confesó, retirando con delicadeza su mano del rostro de él.

Marinette observó cómo los ojos de él se encontraban humedecidos, no quería que ella lo viera llorar.

De un movimiento se levantó de la cama, moviéndose con dificultad hasta llegar a un lado de ella, recargándose sobre la pared.

― No quiero que lo hagas ― Soltó el por fin, rompiendo el silencio que se instaló en ambos ― Estoy perdiendo el control, el poder de la destrucción lo hace, todo por crear un desbalance ― Relató, buscando la mano de ella para tomarla entre la suya, entrelazándola ― Sí ayudarme significa dañarte como lo he hecho, prefiero hundirme ante esto ― Confesó, comenzando a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Ella estrujo la mano de él, dándole a entender que eso no pasaría.

― Estoy contigo en esto, Adrien ― Escuchar pronunciar su nombre por primera vez esa noche logró que todo su interior se removiera de una manera inesperada ― Te ayudaré a retomar el control, y también ― Hizo una pausa, observando a Tikki quien habia llegado a un lado de Plagg, vigilándolo sigilosamente ― Me gustaría ayudarte a recuperar a tu madre ― Confesó con un poco de malestar al tener esas palabras en su boca.

Pues no era justo para él la situación, más bien, para nadie.

― Es imposible ― Comentó con un deje de resignación en su voz, observándola por el rabillo del ojo ― Te esperé mucho tiempo, más bien, tus pendientes ― Se corrigió al final, sintiendo como la calidez llegaba a su rostro ― Pensaba que con ellos podría hacerlo, pero resulto siendo algo ficticio. Todo lo que hice fue en vano, todas las personas a las que dañe fue en vano ― Suspiró al finalizar, no sabiendo como sentirse al respecto.

Pues, parecía que el destino se empeñaba a ponerle frente el camino de Marinette. Ella era la persona que más le dolía haber dañado aun sin saberlo.

― Lo sé ― Confesó con tristeza ― Me gustaría que las cosas fuesen diferentes, hacer más, lo siento ―.

Él negó con la cabeza, levantando su propia mano aun entrelazada con la de ella hasta su rostro, besando la palma de Marinette con delicadeza.

― Te arriesgaste por mí en más de una ocasión sin saber quién era, confiaste en mis palabras a pesar del daño que te hice, eso es suficiente ― Una sonrisa de melancolía apareció en su rostro ― Además, viste más allá que todos ―.

― No pude descubrir quien eras, tuve que lastimarte para ello ― Comentó con una suave risa, aquello habia sonado más como una broma.

― Tampoco es como si yo deseara que supieras, Marinette ― Confesó, observándola por fin a los ojos ― Si cambiabas de opinión sobre Chat Noir, aún tenía a Adrien para estar cerca ― Rio un poco al sentirse confundido mientras hablaba en tercera persona, callando de repente.

― No lo hubiese hecho, sabía que habia bondad dentro de ti y no me equivoque ― Paso un mechón de su cabello hacia su oreja, levemente nerviosa ― Pero, ahora ¿Qué ocurrirá? ― Se atrevió a preguntar.

Él ya no necesitaba obtener su Miraculous, Marinette habia detenido aquel remolino de emociones negativas en su ser con unas simples palabras, él no deseaba dañar a nadie.

― Fui un testarudo y continúe cuando ya no habia necesidad, empeorando las cosas ― Separo las manos de ambos para poder tener una clara visión de su anillo ― Yo no deseo que esto continúe, y para eso te necesito y eso no puedo negarlo ― Confesó finalmente.

Ella era la única persona que podía mantenerlo bien, que lograba el balance que debía existir.

Marinette sonrió ante las palabras de él, pues le hicieron sentirse relajada. Era su deber, recobrar el equilibrio que él habia destruido. Pero, más que un deber, era por qué le importaba.

Chat Noir a sus ojos era alguien confundido, y realmente le habia parecido excepcional. Saber que era Adrien no cambiaba mucho el asunto, pues realmente le tenía un gran aprecio.

Y, de alguna manera, lo sentía como parte de ella.

Adrien por su parte no podía pensar con mucha claridad en esos instantes, pues tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza que procesar.

Nunca la entendió, las acciones de ella hacia él a pesar de que sabía que era un peligro andante, que podía traer desgracia con solo usar su mano. Pero aun así, las pocas veces que él habia tenido contacto con ella bajo aquella mascara, Marinette siempre parecía ser atraída de alguna manera hacia él, así como él se sentía respecto a ella.

Era extraño como a pesar de no ser exactamente cernamos, ambos sentían que existía una cercanía entre sí.

― Estaré contigo, no dejaré que nada malo ocurra ― Murmuró, observando como el pequeño Kwami se removía. Tikki sonrió ante las palabras de su portadora, pues en algo tenía razón aquel joven, Marinette era lo único que podía lograr un cambio y así, reanudar el balance que habia destruido.

El estar cerca de ella, el evitar seguir con todas aquellas acciones que desataban caos innecesario, pero sobretodo dejar el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros y su corazón lograría que las cosas tomaran su curso natural, y él a la larga sentiría como la energía de la destrucción dejaba su cuerpo.

Pero era un proceso largo y doloroso, lo sabía bien. Plagg habia perdido un portador de aquella manera, no soportando el hecho de depender de alguien más para mejorar la condición. Entonces el Miraculous al verlo como una amenaza a todo el balance, termino acabando con su vida.

― Marinette ― Llamó él, de improvisto.

Ella se giró a observarlo, pues el rostro de él estaba contrariado, lleno de emociones que poco a poco se dedicó a identificar.

Culpabilidad, arrepentimiento y melancolía era lo que resaltaban. Pero ahí, de una manera muy borrosa, pudo encontrar un deje de felicidad, quizás alegría.

― ¿Sí? ―.

― Tú con unas simples palabras te convertiste en un faro para mí, tus palabras y tu fe ciega en mi me hizo sentir que mi humanidad no estaba perdida, aunque fueron pocos los monumentos que compartimos ― Relató, llevando su mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola ― ¿Qué te hizo a ti arriesgar tu vida por mí? ¿Qué te hizo ver por mí antes que por París? ―.

No era un tonto, desde el momento que habia recobrado la conciencia en la mullida cama de ella, ahí sentada junto a él supo que habia preferido su seguridad, cuidar de él.

La vio dudar un poco, llevando su propia mano hasta su mentón, buscando las palabras correctas que decir.

― De alguna manera, algo más allá que el deber me decía que debía hacerlo ― Confesó, formando una suave sonrisa en su rostro ― Sabia lo que sucedía, conocía tus intensiones, conocía lo que comenzaba a suceder contigo, no quería que algo así sucediera, tus acciones me demostraron tu bondad y corazón, cautivándome de una forma extraña ― Añadió, intentando ocultar su rostro de él ― No podía dejar que quien se encontraba bajo esa mascara desapareciera ―.

Quiso añadir que realmente París para ella no era un lugar especial, pues quien lo habia vuelto así para ella era él.

Para Marinette era irónica la situación, pues él siempre se habia catalogado como un villano por atemorizar la ciudad, pero estaba claro que él se preocupaba por los habitantes, las personas inocentes de París y de alguna manera habia logrado protegerlas, aunque nadie lo viera así.

Y ella, quien debía detenerlo y jugar el mismo papel pero de manera más afable, habia puesto al _supuesto_ villano que solo generaba terror por encima de la ciudad del amor, protegiéndolo sin dudar.

Nada era completamente negro, así como él no era una masa de maldad como todos creían.

Nada era completamente blanco, así como ella no era una masa de bondad como todos creían.

Adrien no pudo decir nada más ante las palabras de ella, atreviéndose a recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro, dejándose embriagar por el aroma de ella.

A pesar de todo, sentía una paz increíble, pues ella no rechazaba su contacto.

Marinette acaricio el cabello de Adrien con suavidad, permitiéndose a sí misma suspirar.

Si bien las cosas no habían salido bien debido al incidente, si bien sentía un poco de culpabilidad al sentirse más preocupada por él que por el resto, estaba feliz de que él estaba a salvo.

No se preocupó más por sus pensamientos, ya que de alguna manera a pesar de todo el desastre, ellos habían encontrado un balance.


	10. Epílogo

La noche en la que la catedral de Notre Dame fue destruida, también fue la última noche que se le vio a aquel que tanto le temía la ciudad, al igual que aquella mujer de la cual no sabían nada.

 _Ladybug,_ así la nombraban los medios debido al atuendo que ella portaba, habia desaparecido en la oscuridad de aquella trágica noche llevándose así a la destrucción de París junto con ella.

Las especulaciones no se hicieron esperar durante el resto de la semana; Preguntándose si ambos habían acabado con sus vidas mutuamente o si ambos habían huido como cómplices.

El que desaparecieran no dejaba tranquilos a los parisinos ni al resto del mundo, pues el saber que podían existir personas con aquellas habilidades era de temer, preguntándose de donde habían salido.

Muchos aclamaban a _Ladybug_ como la heroína de la historia, mientras que otros la comparaban con el felino, asegurando que era una cómplice de él.

Ellos por su parte, simplemente se entregaron a las sombras donde solo ellos podrían encontrarse, asegurándose que nadie fuese capaz de reconocerlos.

Adrien aún tenía miedo, no quería dañar a Marinette por ningún motivo como lo habia hecho anteriormente, no podía confiar en sí mismo de manera plena pero no tenía opción; Él mismo lo habia admitido, necesitaba de ella.

Después de pasar aquella noche con ella a su lado, regreso en medio de la madrugada a su propio hogar, asegurándose de no interrumpir el sueño de ella.

Cuando llegó a su hogar le sorprendió ver a su padre sentado sobre la silla de su escritorio, dormido en una posición incómoda nada propia de él.

Habia desaparecido, habia destruido un lugar sumamente importante para él y no habia regresado. Su padre se encontraba preocupado, y eso le hizo incrementar su sentimiento de culpa.

Sin que él lo notara, Plagg se acercó al mayor de los Agrestes, dando leves golpecitos en su rostro con el único propósito que despertara y viera a su hijo, hacerle saber que estaba bien.

Y que de ahora en adelante lo estaría.

Cuando se reincorporo de su posición, no dudo en levantarse y tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos y abrazarlo. Habia dejado que él cargara con su peso logrando simplemente que este experimentara penas que nunca debieron llegar a su vida.

Plagg no tardó en explicarle un poco de lo ocurrido con ayuda de Adrien. Su hijo aun podía correr peligro, pero mientras estuviese cerca de la creación ella sin darse cuenta ayudaría a drenar toda la energía que de la destrucción que su cuerpo habia absorbido por el sistema de defensa del Miraculous.

Por su parte, Adrien se disculpó por sus actos. Sí bien, no toda la culpa podía caer en sus hombros debido a que habia actuado siendo controlado por los deseos de destruir, habia destruido algo que significaba mucho para su padre.

― Adrien, ningún lugar vale más que tú vida ― Contestó su padre, sintiéndose completamente asfixiado por todo la información que recibía.

Pero su hijo estaba ahí, él no le seria arrebatado, tenía que estar tranquilo.

Las ojeras en el rostro de Gabriel eran visiblemente aterradoras, pues tener el peso de la situación que vivía con su hijo por su mente testaruda y el tener pronto que decirle adiós al amor de su vida, le quitaban el sueño.

Aun así, pudo notar como en la mirada de él se encontraba un rastro de alegría.

No hizo falta preguntar la razón, pues no habia duda que aquella que habia salvado a su hijo era la respuesta a ello.

[…]

Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir impulsos, creados de la nada con el mero propósito de cumplir el papel que el Miraculous le dictaba debido al desbalance que el mismo habia creado; Sus deseos de destruir no habían cesado, y estos amenazaban con salir de manera peligrosa.

Si bien ambos no hablaron mucho al respecto sobre sus identidades e intentaban mantener su cercanía al margen durante las clases, las cosas habían resultado más difíciles de lo que ambos habían previsto.

La primera semana en la que vivieron con aquella situación habia sido difícil.

Marinette podía observar la espalda de Adrien en cualquier momento, logrando que su corazón se acelerara cuando lo veía estremecerse en su asiento o incluso haciendo movimientos repentinos. En cuanto eso sucedía, lo único que podía hacer era colocar su mano sobre su hombro e inclinarse, inventando una vaga excusa para intercambiar palabras; Desde pedirle un lápiz hasta solicitarle que inclinara la cabeza para distinguir ciertas letras en el pizarrón.

Él le agradecía en aquellas ocasiones, pues el simple tacto de ella podía mantenerlo en la realidad, y escuchar su voz alejaba aquella horrible sensación, que con el paso de los días juraba que podía experimentarla en más de una ocasión, y en cada una de estas era obvio que la intensidad aumentaba.

Pero nada malo pasaba, él lograba soportar el dolor del cual Plagg le habia comentado.

Después de todo, lo merecía. No lo habia escuchado, y solo podía pensar que era algo mínimo ante todo lo que habia hecho, pues en muchas ocasiones habia disfrutado crear ese caos a costa de las personas, que en su mayoría, no eran inocentes. Siempre habia procurado hacer sus objetivos a aquellas personas que no hacían ningún bien y solo parecían una plaga, cosa por la cual al principio a Marinette le habia parecido ver algo de bondad en él.

Tocó de manera insistente la trampilla, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella pudiera escucharle. Se habia escabullido de su habitación sin la ayuda de Plagg y arriesgándose a una gran caída, recorriendo las heladas calles de París al anochecer, llegando poco antes de la hora habitual de ella para salir a su terraza, trepando con cuidado por una escalera de emergencia del edificio adjunto.

No podía arriesgarse a ser _Chat Noir_ si ella no estaba cerca.

― Parece que ya lo has entendido ― Una extraña voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la salida de una chimenea, misma que él habia ocupado para vigilar a Marinette.

Se sintió un poco asfixiado al reconocer al anciano, pues hacia no mucho tiempo él le habia reñido un poco por espiarla (aunque él al principio lo negara).

Tragó saliva al percatarse que, aquel anciano no le hablaba a Chat Noir, con quien habia intercambiado un par de oraciones; Era Adrien Agreste.

Por la mirada que él le dedico, supo que el sabia de alguna manera su secreto.

― Sí, solo era un chico confundido ― Se atrevió a responder, mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

Recordó cuando tuvo el encuentro anterior con él, y si bien no pudo recordar sus palabras exactas, sí el contexto que estas implicaban.

Se suponía que él encontraría su anhelo cuando entendiera las cosas, _según él_.

¿Realmente habia ocurrido?

Dirigió su mirada hacia la trampilla, sabiendo bien que Marinette se encontraba ahí; Alguien que habia llegado a su vida de una manera tan simple que al principio no le habia tomado mucho en cuenta, pues era algo callada por temor a estropear las cosas con sus palabras y su acento algo torpe aun, para después quedar prendado de la sinceridad de ella y de su manera de pensar hacia él, haciéndole ver que realmente tenía un propósito, comprendiéndole a pesar de sus breves encuentros.

Sanándolo.

Luego, pensó en su madre. En pocos días le daría el adiós definitivo a la esperanza de que ella viviera en conjunto de su familia después de un largo lapso de tiempo tortuoso, esperando que ella encontrara la paz.

Su anhelo al principio era hacer realidad su más profundo deseo, que ella volviera a su lado. Pero, cuando poco a poco y sin saberlo el mismo, fue aceptando la idea de que eso nunca ocurriría, un nuevo anhelo habia nacido en él.

Que ella estuviera en paz, que le perdonara por todos los pecados que habia cometido en su nombre y que por fin pudiera descansar. Y, por supuesto, que él y su padre también encontraran la paz por sí mismos, mirar hacia el futuro.

Y de cierta manera, habia logrado alcanzar aquello.

― Aunque no lo supieras, quizás ese era tu verdadero anhelo, aunque te negaras a verlo ― Comentó el anciano, sonriendo a medias― Has creado un gran desastre, uno que casi te cuesta la vida, ahora ambos deben resolverlo y restaurar lo que has fracturado ― Musitó con mirada seria.

― ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? ¿Quién es usted? ― Preguntó por fin, sin apartar la mirada de él.

― Eso deberás averiguarlo, más bien, ambos deberán hacerlo, Chat Noir ― Soltó, poniéndose de pie gran equilibrio ― Cuando eso ocurra, Plagg y Tikki los guiaran a mí, pues necesitan mi guía ―.

Adrien estuvo a punto de responder, pero al escuchar como la trampilla se abría dirigió su mirada hacia ella, encontrando a Marinette, quien le observaba curiosa pues la expresión de asombro seguía en su rostro.

Devolvió su mirada hasta el final de la chimenea, él anciano habia desaparecido, tal como en aquella ocasión.

― ¿Adrien? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ― Preguntó ella, tocando la mejilla de este por inercia.

Esta se encontraba helada por el gélido viento que azotaba a París por las noches. Lo tomó de la mano, incitándolo a pasar.

Él de un salto se tiró sobre la cama de ella, pues la trampilla daba directamente a esta.

Agradeció el calor del lugar, no sin olvidar el extraño encuentro que habia vivido, nuevamente en la azotea de ella.

Plagg no tardó en salir, refugiándose en la cabeza de ella, observando de reojo a su portador. Habia escuchado toda la conversación que él habia tenido, y sabía que pronto le pediría respuestas, pero por desgracia no podía ofrecerle todas. Solo esperar que él sanara, seguir las órdenes del guardián.

― Este chico está completamente loco ¿Sabías eso? ― Se quejó él, siendo abrazado por la pequeña Kwami que se habia posado a su lado mientras rodaba los ojos.

Plagg le otorgó una mirada cómplice a Tikki, sus miradas llegaban a decir mucho más de lo que sus palabras alguna vez lo hacían. Ella entendió levemente la situación, más no le sorprendió. El guardián habia estado al pendiente de ambos, y estaba segura que la situación se habia resuelto tal como él habia planeado.

Marinette sonrió levemente ante el comentario de Plagg, para después mirar a Adrien.

― Estas helado ― Susurro ella con dificultad, pasando sus manos por los hombros de él de manera repetida, intentando infundirle algo de calor ― Tiene que existir una buena razón para que llegaras así, cuando escuche que golpeabas ahí arriba tuve miedo de que algo malo estuviese pasando contigo o algo así ― Sus palabras se amontonaron, hablando demasiado rápido como para que él entendiera la mitad de lo que decía.

Él cubrió los labios de ella con un dedo de manera delicada, pidiéndole que parara con la mirada.

― No podía dormir ― Confesó, dejándose hacer ante las manos de ella ― Necesitaba algo de tranquilidad, y, tú sabes ― Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta de manera torpe, sintiéndose ansioso.

La paz la comenzaba a encontrar con ella de una manera que en ocasiones le daba miedo. Temía tocarle y que desapareciera de su vida.

Pero al ver sus ojos observarle con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía, sabía que eso era imposible.

Marinette sonrió ante sus palabras. No fue difícil para ella hacerse la idea de que su compañero de clases y aquel que de alguna manera le buscaba fuesen la misma persona, pues aunque antes no lo hubiese visto, la esencia en sí de ambos era la misma, aunque la habia conocido de una manera muy diferente.

Se sentó en la cama, levantando con suavidad el cobertor con el cual ella solía cubrirse, palmeando a un lado de ella con timidez, invitándole a colocarse a un lado.

Adrien lo hizo, envolviéndolos a ambos con el cobertor, pegándose al cuerpo de Marinette.

No sabía lo que tenían, tampoco podían saber que era aquello que habia nacido entre ellos durante los tiempos difíciles, pero iba más allá de una simple complicidad al saber el secreto de cada uno.

Un cariño que se habia formado tan rápido como una chispa, pero podían jurar que era mucho más duradero que esta.

― ¿Puedo quedarme un momento? ― Preguntó, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Marinette se amoldaba al suyo. La cabeza de ella se habia colocado bajo su barbilla, sacándole una suave risa por el cosquilleo que su cabello provocaba en su cuello.

― Quédate hasta el amanecer ― Murmuró, sintiendo como el cuerpo de él se estremecía a su tacto.

Quizás era la energía de la destrucción saliendo de él y entrando a su cuerpo para purificarla, o quizás eran los nervios de él ante la situación.

Desde ese día, hasta el viernes por la noche, él se escabullo hasta la habitación de ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de una paz inexplicable.

La semana más difícil de su vida habia llegado, y él poco a poco encontraba el camino.

[…]

El sábado no demoro en llegar, y con él, sus abuelos llegaron a París.

No intercambio muchas palabras con ellos cuando llegaron a la ciudad, ambos eran personas de negocios, nunca tuvo una verdadera comunicación con ellos más que llamadas por cortesía. Quizás era un pequeño rencor que tenían con su padre traspasado a él, pues su madre habia preferido una vida en París, lejos de ellos.

Cuando llegaron, su abuela lo observo a la distancia. Pudo notar como sus ojos parecían ponerse húmedos mientras más tiempo lo miraba. Quizás ahora podían ver algo de su madre en él, pues no habia duda que sus genes estaban presentes en él.

Al llegar a la torre médica, se encontró rápidamente con Nino y Alya quienes habían estado esperando por él. No se atreverían nunca a dejarle solo, y él lo sabía bien, después de todo, eran sus mejores amigos.

Habían estado ahí para él cuando su madre le habia sido arrebatada, estaban ahí para él en esos instantes también.

Sus abuelos fueron los primeros en pasar, estos al salir se encontraron con él, abrazándolo con firmeza, transmitiéndole sentimientos que él nunca pensó que ellos tendrían para él.

El rostro de su abuela era muy similar al de su madre, al igual que sus ojos. Así que cuando la vio sonreírle a él con una dulzura tan poco usual en ella, no pudo evitar ver en ella a su madre.

Lo mismo ocurrió para ella. Dejándose llevar en el mar de emociones, sintiéndose culpable de la barrera que habia construido con la familia de su hija. Pero no habia manera de volver el tiempo atrás, solo restaba que ella y su marido observaran al futuro, intentando reparar algo de aquella fracturada relación con el esposo de su hija y su único nieto.

Su padre le siguió, pasando en silencio a la habitación, no sin antes disculparse con Adrien con su mirada. Habia cometido tantos errores, pero esperaba que aquello fuera el primer acierto en años, dejar descansar al amor de su vida, no atándola más al mundo terrenal con una máquina.

Adrien entró a la habitación que resguardo a su madre por tanto tiempo alrededor de las ocho de la noche, dificultándose el caminar hacia ella.

― Lo siento ― Murmuró cuando pudo tomar su mano entre ella ― No culpes a mi padre ¿De acuerdo? Yo fui quien insistió, y, aunque las cosas resultaron mal para mí ― Relató con suavidad, esperando que le escuchara, aunque sabía que era imposible ― Encontré a alguien, y las cosas mejoran poco a poco, después de todo, el amor lo cura todo ¿No? ― Murmuró trastabillando un poco ― Creo que es amor, aun no lo sé del todo, quiero descubrirlo ― Confesó, sonriendo con delicadeza.

Dejar ir a su madre, y la esperanza con la que habia vivido durante un gran lapso de tiempo era difícil. Pero era lo correcto.

Observó por la ventana casi por instinto, descubriendo en la oscuridad unos brillantes ojos azules intentando pasar desapercibidos, cuidándole desde la distancia.

Marinette sabía sus miedos, sus inseguridades, y estaba ahí para protegerlos de estos desde la distancia durante aquella noche.

Cuando salió, los médicos no tardaron en entrar para llevar acabo el procedimiento.

Sus amigos le abrazaron cuando sintió que flanquearía, todo su ser se estremeció por aquel remolino de emociones, y tuvo miedo de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Pensó en Marinette, que ella estaba allá afuera, cuidando de él, _Ladybug,_ como muchos le llamaban.

Y con ese solo pensamiento, se permitió llorar.

[…]

Subió ansioso las escaleras hasta el último piso de la torre médica, sintiendo la fría ventisca sobre su cuerpo. Pudo observar el pequeño cuerpo de ella, al fondo, admirando la ciudad bajo sus pies.

A su lado, la pequeña Kwami de ella parecía decirle algo, pero se giró hasta él, callando de repente y sonriendo levemente, llamando la atención de ella para que se percatará de su presencia.

Marinette extendió su mano hacia él, quien con pasos apresurados se acercó hasta ella para poder tomarla y atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

Se aferró a ella, sintiendo como su corazón se desbordaba al tenerla cerca.

Hundió su nariz en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y hombro, aspirando el aroma de ella, encontrándolo tranquilizador.

Ambos se separaron en cuanto escucharon un par de disparos a la distancia, alarmándolos.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, y después a la nada.

El sonido de los disparos se repitió nuevamente, seguido del sonido de las patrullas activando sus sirenas, transitando con velocidad sobre una de las avenidas principales.

Marinette escudriño el rostro de preocupación de Adrien, como si este comenzara a experimentar sensaciones ya vividas.

El vivido recuerdo de su madre ingresada al hospital por un tiroteo que habia salido de control llegó a él, provocando que un rugido saliera de su boca.

Plagg y Tikki se observaron, curiosos de las reacciones de ambos, pues tenían una leve idea de lo que comenzaba a pasar por sus cabezas.

Estaban destinados a ser portadores, sus mentes eventualmente encontrarían el camino; La protección y el balance.

― Adrien ― Marinette le llamó, logrando que el saliera de sus pensamientos ― Quieres ir y ayudar ― Aseguró, pues lo que él le dejaba ver era claro, siempre lo habia sido.

Chat Noir habia visto por París de una manera extraña. Castigando criminales, haciendo justicia de una manera amarga, logrando que de cierta manera los criminales tuviesen miedo de él, pues eran sus objetivos, no solo aquellos que apuntaban con una pistola.

― Dañe a París, fui llamado un Villano, por más que quiera no puedo ― Se apresuró a decir, pasando un mechón de cabello de ella tras su oreja ― Además, aun no estoy bien ― Agregó con pesadez.

― Sí estoy contigo, lo estarás, te lo puedo prometer ― Aseguró, tomando la mano que el tenía en su rostro ― Un desastre, el caos mismo andando quizás, pero no un villano, fuiste más como un anti héroe ― Comentó, permitiéndose acunar la mano de él entre las suyas ― Puedes ser un héroe, y yo estaré ahí para ti ― Aquello sonó como una promesa.

Adrien observó el cielo por unos instantes, sintiéndose reconfortado una vez más por las palabras de ella.

― Plagg ¿Qué opinas? ― Preguntó con insistencia, él Kwami sonrió.

Se sentía feliz de que su portador hubiese encontrado el camino. Y, aunque aún tenían mucho trabajo que hacer lidiando con el descontrol que él aun tenia, confiaba en las palabras de la portadora de la creación; Si ella estaba con él, las cosas saldrían bien.

Estar juntos era la solución.

― Es tu camino chico, solo hazle caso, es más sensata que tu ― Aseguró con una sonrisa.

Ambos se observaron por última vez, antes de acercarse a la cornisa del edificio.

Sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas, sintiendo como la energía pasaba entre ellos.

Se sostenían juntos, se mantendrían juntos.

Aún tenían mucho camino por delante, aún tenían muchas cosas que aprender y con las que tendrían que lidiar. Aún tenían que conocerse más de lo que lo hacían, complementarse e incluso descubrir los sentimientos que comenzaban a explorar, unos que habían nacido bajo una situación extraña entre ambos.

Pero que terminaron por aceptar.

― Tikki ¡Transfórmame! ―.

― Plagg ¡Transfórmame! ―.

No era el villano de París, ya no. Ahora sería él héroe que ellos no pedían, pero aun así los protegería, intentando enmendar todo lo que habia fracturado.

Y ella estaría ahí, apoyándolo, sanándolo.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[No un villano ― Finalizado]

.

.

.

Este fue el capitulo que más me tomó escribir, pues no queria darle un final triste a Adrien, merecia un nuevo comienzo. Para él su madre es lo más importante, por eso el que tanto él como Gabriel pudieron dejarla ir era importante. Ella fue la razon por la cual se habia convertido en un Villano, y al perder esa esperanza, puede reivindicarse. Esto no quiere decir que París lo amara, ambos. Como escribi arriba, no seran los heroes que París quiere, pero seran quienes esten ahi.

Espero que no les desepcione mi idea de romance para este fanfic, pues no pude encontrar algun espacio para que ambos pudiesen darse un beso sin que lo sintiera forzado, pues tienen muchas cosas de por medio durante todo el fanfic. Los sentimientos estan ahi, pero se expresan de manera diferente.

Llegó al final, y estoy completamente feliz de todo el apoyo que recibio el fanfic ¡Fue probar algo diferente y me gusto! ¡Mil gracias por estar aqui conmigo siempre!

Un gran beso a todos, no saben lo agradecida que estoy por el cariño a esta historia.

 **Los ama, la señorita puntitos.**


End file.
